


Someone, I tell you, will remember us, even in another time

by mughetto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternative universe - Casino, Break Up, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, FemSlash FanWeek 2020, Femslash, Historical Hetalia, Kissing in the Rain, Meet the Family, Mentioned Russia (Hetalia), Mentioned Switzerland (Hetalia), Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pre-Femslash, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Song: Work Song (Hozier), YOU ALL NEED MORE WLW CONTENT, but not really, missing moment, song!fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mughetto/pseuds/mughetto
Summary: Raccolta di one-shot scritte per la FemSlash FanWeek 2020 indetta dal gruppo facebook LongLivesToTheFemSlash.#1: { Impero Bizantino/Rus di Kiev | Historical Hetalia }#2: { Ungheria/Belgio | Myth!AU }#3: { Bielorussia/Liechtenstein | HighSchool!AU }#4: { Ungheria/Ucraina | Office!Au }#5: { Vietnam/Taiwan | Fake Dating!AU }#6: { Etiopia/Seychelles | missing moment }#7: { Seychelles/Monaco | Song!Fic }
Relationships: Belarus/Liechtenstein (Hetalia), Belgium/Hungary (Hetalia), Byzantine Empire/Kievan Rus', Ethiopia/Seychelles, Hungary/Ukraine (Hetalia), Monaco/Seychelles (Hetalia), Taiwan/Vietnam (Hetalia)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 4
Collections: FemSlash FanWeek 2020





	1. BiKiev

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla FemSlash FanWeek 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla FemSlash FanWeek 2020. Tra i vari tier proposti per il primo giorno, ho scelto: "She never asked me once about the wrong I did" dalla canzone 'Work Song' di Hozier.  
> L'OC dell'Impero Bizantino non è mio, ma di Ofeliet. Io ne sono innamorata e, potessi, scriverei solo di lei e della sua incapacità di comunicare agli altri cosa prova.

I piedi cominciavano a dolerle. Kiev si puntellò sui talloni, poi sulla punta delle dita. Cercava sollievo da quel prolungato stare in piedi, ma non lo trovò.

Aveva, inoltre, di nuovo perso il segno. Sbatté le palpebre cercando, nel testo, un qualche riferimento che le fosse familiare.

Con sua grande sfortuna, non ne trovò. Le parole diventarono sue nemiche e lo sguardo indagatore della Nuova Roma sondò il suo viso in cerca di spiegazioni.

«Sei poco attenta» le sentì dire.

Kiev alzò lo sguardo, pronta a negare; ma serrò la bocca nel notare improvvisa durezza sul viso dell’altra nazione. 

La Nuova Roma sedeva composta sulla panca riccamente intagliata. La Bibbia, ora chiusa, era tenuta tra le mani. Kiev la osservò protendersi verso il cofanetto presente sul tavolino; questo, come lo stesso testo, era un oggetto riccamente intagliato e decorato con pietre preziose.

«Sei stata tu a pretendere queste letture perciò mi aspetto che prendi seriamente ciò che reciti» La nazione tornò con la schiena dritta e le mani appoggiate sul ventre. I movimenti erano lenti e calcolati. «In caso contrario non vedo il motivo per continuare»

Kiev spalancò gli occhi, trattenendo con fatica il proprio disappunto. La sua gola era secca e le guance imporporate. Ogni volta che l’altra nazione la sgridava provava un profondo senso di vergogna e disagio. 

«Vi sono grata del tempo che mi state dedicando. Ne faccio tesoro, così come faccio tesoro delle vostre spiegazioni» balbettò, chinando il capo verso il basso. Era sua intenzione vincere di nuovo la benevolenza dell’altra. Si schiarì la voce tornando a studiare minuziosamente le pagine. «È che questo passaggio non è chiaro»

«Non è il passaggio ad essere poco chiaro, ma la tua mente ottenebrata dal peccato» La Nuova Roma prese una lunga pausa, chiudendo gli occhi: «Cosa non ti torna?»

Kiev, in un primo momento, desiderò avvicinarsi ed indicare sul testo le parole rimaste oscure. L’altra nazone, però, poco sopportava simile invadenza di spazi. Nel vederla vicina, avrebbe abbandonato la panca per segnare una nuova distanza; poi, irritata, l’avrebbe cacciarla via dai propri alloggi.

Un simile scenario la terrorizzava. Non voleva assolutamente alimentare l’odio della Nuova Roma nei suoi confronti.

Guardò la copertina del proprio testo sacro, studiando la cornice dorata trapuntata di rubini e smeraldi. La Nuova Roma gliel’aveva fatta consegnare a pochi giorni dal suo arrivo. Voleva essere un dono per incentivare la sua memorizzazione. 

Kiev aveva stretto il testo a sé ed era corsa a ringraziarla. Nel vedersela apparire, senza seguito o annuncio, l’altra nazione era scattata sull’attenti e le era fuggita come un coniglio nella prateria. A detta della corte, il suo era stato un gesto irrispettoso e villano; il suo ambasciatore l’aveva costretta a scrivere una lunga lettera di scuse. 

«Ebbene?» 

La voce dell’Impero, ora più dura e stanca, la fece sussultare. Kiev alzò il proprio

capo e sbatté le ciglia, stordita: «Perché Caino uccide suo fratello?»

«Era invidioso» dichiarò l’altra alzando leggermente le sopracciglia, come se quella fosse in assoluto la domanda più sciocca fattale. «Dio aveva gradito le offerte di Abele, ma non quelle di Caino. Per lui, questo era intollerabile»

Con maggiore stanchezza, la Nuova Roma si massaggiò la fronte. L’attenzione di Kiev si spostò lentamente sul suo copricapo dorato. Questo era splendido: riccamente decorato e finemente lavorato; Kiev lo osservava e lo trovava perfetto sulla testa dell’altra.

Dischiuse le labbra, come a volerlo ripetere ad alta voce; ma presto spostò altrove il proprio sguardo: «Si ma- Dio non poteva aiutare Caino? Se sapeva non poteva- insomma, perché-»

«Gli dice di porsi al di sopra del peccato» La Nuova Roma tornò con la propria mano sul ventre. Si era irritata nel sentirla balbettare, ora la guardava accigliata. «Non è abbastanza per te?» 

Kiev se ne sentì ancora una volta disorientata: «No- voglio dire: sì, certo che è abbastanza. Non volevo insinuare che- ma, ecco, è difficile capire-»

«È perché non sei attenta» esclamò più dura l’Impero.

Avrebbe voluto replicare a simile affermazione, negando con forza e comprovando il proprio impegno; ma la paura di infastidire la Nuova Roma era troppa. Questa avrebbe potuto negare il suo sguardo ed alzarsi.

Cosa che fece, a proposito; ma non con l’intenzione di lasciare la stanza. 

Kiev la osservò - col cuore in gola - abbandonare la propria panca e avvicinarsi alla piccola finestra della camera. Non sembrava intenzionata a mettere la parola fine alla lezione; ma, le ragioni di simile spostamento rimasero sconosciute.

L’Impero osservò il panorama fuori dalla finestra con ciglio irato: «Comincio a credere che ti stai prendendo gioco di me»

Il cuore di Kiev perse molteplici battiti, nel vederla poi negare gravemente col capo.

«No, certo che no!» si affrettò a correggerla, correndole accanto. «Voi siete stata gentilissima ad offrirvi il vostro tempo. E paziente, tanto paziente. Io ve ne sono grata-» 

«-ma a questa gratitudine non seguita impegno!» tuonò l’altra, stringendo i propri pugni. Le diede le spalle, nascondendole l’espressione infastidita. «Non capite? Restate in piedi, per delle ore, a leggere; ma non comprendete ciò che recitate! Sembra quasi che non vi interessi! Cosa venite a fare qui se dopo due mesi di lezione mi domandate perché Dio non interviene ad aiutare? Cosa credete? Che sia uno spiritello dei boschi?»

La osservò riprendere fiato e portarsi una mano sul viso.

La Nuova Roma non era abituata ad alzare la voce. Kiev l’aveva osservata a lungo in quei mesi ed aveva notato come, a differenza sua, all’altra nazione bastasse schiarirsi la voce per far cadere l’intera sala nel più totale dei silenzi.

L’Impero aveva una voce calda e matura. Ogni sua parola era lungamente soppesata e limata, così da essere affilata come un coltello e precisa come una freccia. Kiev la sentiva parlare di guerra e di pace, di minacce provenienti dall’est, di nipote oltremare e delle sorti dei passati e futuri imperatori. Le appariva dura ed impassibile come una statua d’oro.

E lei l’aveva fatta arrabbiare.

Non c’era da andarne fieri, Kiev lo sapeva; ma, allo stesso tempo, non poteva negare a se stessa una certa curiosità. Chissà com’era il viso della Nuova Roma quando si infuriava. Le sue guance diventavano rosse? Le sue sopracciglia corrucciate mettevano in risalto i suoi occhi o il profilo del suo naso? Le labbra le tremavano?

Kiev scacciò con fatica queste domande. Le ritenne irrispettose e volgari. Non spettava certo a lei interrogarsi sull’aspetto e sulla forma della rabbia nella Nuova Roma. 

«Mi dispiace se le mie mancanze hanno turbato il vostro umore» provò a dire.

«Non crederti così importante» intervenne l’altra, tagliente.

Kiev chinò il capo verso il basso. La treccia bionda ciondolò leggermente; la prese tra le dita e la spostò dietro la sua spalla sinistra. Paragonata all’Impero, il suo aspetto era a dir poco dozzinale; Kiev osservava le proprie vesti e poi spostava lo sguardo sulla figura maestosa dell’altra. La Nuova Roma portava abiti sapientemente ricamati, con figure geometriche e tinte brillanti; il viola le donava particolarmente. Il suo ambasciatore aveva raccontato come questo fosse il colore scelto a rappresentare l’imperatore e la sua famiglia.

Kiev si era trattenuta dal commentare come a questi, simile stoffa, non rendesse ugualmente giustizia. Anche adesso, simile parere si aggirava inquieto tra i suoi pensieri.

Guardò le spalle piccole dell’Impero e poi il suo copricapo dorato, gli sembrò incredibilmente pesante da portare. Si diede della maleducata.

«Conosco il mio posto» si scoprì a dire stringendo la propria Bibbia. Il suo occhio continuava a tornare sul collo esposto dell’altra nazione, turbandola. «E comprendo perfettamente la serietà con cui vi approcciate a queste lezioni. Siete senza dubbio una nazione saggia e benevole, che vive seguendo i dettami di Dio»

La Nuova Roma prese un lungo respiro, come se - faticosamente - stesse buttando giù un boccone amaro.

«Ti sbagli» parlò, con voce più calma e controllata. «Non conosci la mia persona e non puoi conoscere l’Onnipotente»

Era tristemente vero. Kiev non conosceva la Nuova Roma e - in generale, l’Impero Romano che l’altra nazione rappresentava. Aveva sentito numerosi racconti su di lei: in molti era una donna altera e crudele, incapace di compassione verso il suo stesso fratello d’occidente; in altri, era una debole ragazzina piegata da Persia. Una sopravvissuta, un omicida. 

Kiev ne conosceva di storie sul suo conto; ma, ora che finalmente si trovava davanti a lei, si rendeva conto come questi fossero parziali e fuorvianti. La Nuova Roma non era semplicemente una superstite o un’avida amante dell’oro.

Ella era - e Kiev l’aveva capito subito - una creatura complessa e sfaccettata. Ricca e superba, fragile ed umorale. Non c’era giorno in sua compagnia che Kiev non notasse una nuova sfumatura di lei. Era un gioiello minuziosamente lavorato dai secoli.

«Non è forse un comportamento da bravo cristiano quello di diffondere la parola di Dio?»domandò, guardando intensamente il pavimento sotto di sé. Sentiva lo sguardo dell’altra su di sé e nascondeva con fatica il proprio rossore. «E non avete forse rinunciato al vostro tempo libero per sedervi e guidarmi in una lettura così importante? Questo rende nobile e gentile il vostro animo»

Kiev sentiva il proprio cuore scoppiarle nel petto.

Dopo simili affermazioni, quale risposta poteva aspettarsi dalla Nuova Roma? Forse l’aveva delusa. O magari nuovamente turbata. Probabilmente era ad un passo dal cacciarla fuori da quella stanza- addirittura, dal palazzo. Le sue urla sarebbero riecheggiate per i corridoi, raggiungendola nelle stalle dove velocemente montava a cavallo per fare ritorno a casa.

Kiev immaginava scenari via via più truculenti quando, nella realtà, era il silenzio a riempire quei minuti. L’Impero era immobile davanti a lei e la guardava con occhi spalancati.

Kiev non poteva saperlo, ma c’era un leggero rossore sulle sue guance.

La Nuova Roma si schiarì la voce e, a passo lento, prese le distanze dall’altra: «Non starete memorizzando i testi sacri; ma certamente state affinando le vostre capacità nell’adulare» 

Tornò a sedersi sulla propria panca, cercando di tenere saldo il controllo sul proprio viso. L’imbarazzo non sarebbe rimasto sulle sue guance ed il piacere non sarebbe stato facilmente letto nel suo sguardo. Kiev, lo sapeva, era ancora a capo chinato.

Non a caso, nel vederla alzare il torso, notò il leggero movimento dei suoi capelli dorati. Gli ornamenti che portava tra i capelli rendevano ancora più luminosi i suoi occhi azzurri.

«Volete riprenda a leggere?» domandò Kiev, stringendo la Bibbia con maggiore intenzione. La sua voce era incerta, in parte ancora spaventata dagli scenari da lei stessa creati.

L’altra nazione sedeva composta sulla panca ed aveva il mento leggermente rialzato. Tutto di lei emanava una profonda regalità.

«E turbare di nuovo il mio umore? Raccontami, piuttosto, della tua casa» le sentì dire con sufficienza, mentre nascondeva una ciocca di capelli scuri dentro il suo copricapo.

Kiev rimase a guardarla con lo stupore dipinto in viso. Aveva visto i suoi capelli per errore, quella volta dove si era introdotta nelle sue stanze per ringraziarla del regalo. Rivederli, anche se solo per un’istante, la fece arrossire.

«Le orecchie le tieni per decorazione, Principato?» domandò la Nuova Roma, ora con tono infastidito. La squadrò dall’alto in basso, sbattendo le ciglia. «O magari preferisci che ti assegni delle nuove letture per domani?»

Kiev si riscosse e, subito, tornò davanti all’Impero.

«Vi racconterò dei miei fiumi, mia Signora» proclamò, sedendosi sul pavimento. Non riusciva a trattenere il sorriso, mentre appoggiava la propria Bibbia sul tavolo e tornava a guardare l’altra nazione. «Della loro limpidezza e di come il mio popolo lo devia per nutrire i campi»

La Nuova Roma sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte per poi reclinare il capo.

Sembrava incuriosita. Kiev sentì il proprio cuore riempirsi di gioia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La FemSlash FanWeek è iniziata ed io sono in ritardissimo con la tabella di marcia. Mi ero ripromessa di completare tutti i lavori entro domenica ed invece sono ancora in alto mare. Qualcuno potrebbe rispondere sarcasticamente con "Che novità!" ed avrebbe ragione, questo 2020 non ha portato alcun miglioramento nel trattamento della logorrea.  
> Detto questo  
> Cosa posso dire su questa shot? mmm anzitutto che l'OC non è mio ma di Ofeliet. Impero Bizantino (che io chiamo banalmente Bisanzio) è una nazione introversa, emotivamente molto chiusa ma non per questo crudele e fredda. Il suo rapporto con il Rus di Kiev (ora Ucraina) è molto interessante ed, onestamente? Mi manda vibes saffiche fortissime. Sarà perché l'ha cristianizzata o perché Kiev ha tentato di invaderla/commerciarla diverse volte.  
> La shot è ambientata nel nono secolo e le vede appunto protagoniste di una lettura sacra. Kiev legge ad alta voce e commenta, Bisanzio regretta di aver dato la sua disponibilità invece. Un po' mi dispiace di come è venuta perché, nonostante tutto l'impegno che c'ho messo, non sono del tutto soddisfatta di questo lavoro. Sarà perché la Bi/Kiev è una coppia che amo e vorrei trattarla al meglio ma essendo una coppia molto lenta a partire ci vorrebbe aaaa una long, una long molto lunga. E io non so scrivere long. Sono per le oneshot insignificanti pre-slash in cui Impero Bizantino/Rus di Kiev simpa la Nuova Roma.  
> Se volete una long attaccatevi alla gonna di Ofeliet e chiedetele di uscire un qualcosa con del senso compiuto, non la roba che metto io sul vassoio.


	2. HunBel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt scelto per il secondo giorno è: "From Enemies to Friends to Lovers".  
> La shot qui presente è una Myth!AU in cui Ungheria è una dea della caccia mentre Belgio la personificazione della ricchezza.  
> I loro nomi umani sono Manon (per Belgio) ed Erzsébet (variante ungherese del nome canonico di Ungheria).  
> Si tratta di un lavoro molto confuso. Chiedo in anticipo scusa per lo sfacelo commesso.

La festa è ormai finita. I musicanti hanno riposto nei loro sacchi gli strumenti e la tavola sta venendo svuotata dei resti. Seduti attorno al fuoco vi sono donne e bambini che aspettano l’arrivo del patriarca.

Questi sta conversando con due uomini che chiedono insistentemente cosa farne delle botti di birra avanzata. Il vecchio è stanco e agita le mani, come a dire che le si può anche buttare per quanto gli riguarda.

Si respira un profondo entusiasmo quando Erzsébet e Manon raggiungono i loro posti e, stretti in un unico scialle, ridono un poco. Entrambe hanno bevuto decisamente troppo. Faticano a rimanere serie; ed è solo quando il patriarca va sedendosi alla panca che cominciano ad imporsi il silenzio viceversa.

L’uomo viene accolto con grida di gioia da parte dei bambini ed applausi cauti delle ragazzette che siedono sull’erba.

Si schiarisce la voce e finalmente comincia: «Si racconta di una dea dai capelli scuri che caccia nei boschi col favore della notte, che porta un coltello alla cintura ed un arco dietro la schiena. È una strepitosa cacciatrice, che individua le prede nell'ombra e le insegue per intere notti» 

Il vecchio si esprime con crescente trasporto. Mima con le proprie mani la forma delle armi che porta con sé e guarda i bambini nel pubblico con artificiosa ferocia, mimando la natura selvaggia delle bestie che la dea uccide.

Manon ride un poco ed appoggia la testa contro la spalla dell’altra donna. Questa le lancia un’occhiata intenerita e riprende ad osservare il vecchio cantastorie.

«C'è chi canta le sue vittorie su bestie di ogni forma e colore, chi invece sostiene di avere a casa una freccia scoccata dal suo arco» I bambini emettono un vocalizzo ammirati. «C'è chi, addirittura, sostiene di averla vista cacciare nel bosco vicino casa» 

Erzsébet assottiglia lo sguardo, chiedendosi dove voglia arrivare. Racconterà dell’uccisione del mostruoso cinghiale che terrorizzava i boschi? O di come abbandonò il letto coniugale per una vita libera e selvaggia? 

«Ma la Cacciatrice non è la sola a godere di racconti e poemi recitati davanti al fuoco» dichiara improvvisamente il patriarca, facendole sbattere le palpebre stupita. «C’è anche un'altra dea, le cui statue si possono ammirare nelle case più ricche e sfarzose delle città»

Erzsébet storce le labbra, per niente compiaciuta di simile cambio di argomento. Accanto a lei, Manon alza la testa dalla spalla assumendo presto un’espressione tra il sorpreso e il divertito.

«Questa divinità - a differenza della prima - non ama cacciare. Siede comodamente su una ricca panca, traboccante di cuscini, e beve divertita. La sua chioma è dorata e le vesti tempestate di pietre preziose» 

I bambini ridono un poco per l’imitazione che il Patriarca mette su. Questi si atteggia con improvvise fattezze femminili: si piega di lato, sbatte le ciglia, si sistema la veste. Ben presto anche le ragazzine cominciano a ridacchiare.

«La riconoscete, non è vero? Certo che sì. Ognuno di voi ha la sua immagine in casa, perché si sostiene porti le ricchezze che rappresenta» riprende a raccontare l’uomo, ricevendo immediatamente risposte affermative. «Numerosi sono gli aneddoti che la vedono come protagonista. Nel più celebre di tutti si parla della sua competizione con la Cacciatrice»

Manon ora sedie perfettamente dritta ed ascolta rapita il racconto. Erzsébet la studia con la coda dell’occhio e non riesce a nascondere a se stessa un po’ di imbarazzo. 

Quando le ha chiesto di accompagnarla alla festa, sperava che la birra fosse abbastanza buona da lasciare una buona impressione; ora, invece, a spaventarla sono le implicazioni del rimanere ad ascoltare un simile racconto.

Vorrebbe offrirsi di riaccompagnarla a casa; ma l’altra stringe delicatamente la sua mano. Erzsébet arrossisce un poco e decide di rimanere in silenzio.

«Era in corso una festa tra gli dei» comincia il patriarca, assumendo un’espressione più misteriosa e seria «E la Ricchezza sedeva assieme ai suoi fratelli, bevendo e godendo dei frutti della terra. Presa dall’ebbrezza dichiarò che, al mondo, non c’era Dea più amata di lei»

  
  


«Non c’è Dea che sia più amata di me!» dichiara la Ricchezza alzando in alto il proprio calice. «I miei altari sono sempre stracolmi di offerte! Gli umani mi adorano e mi venerano perché sono dei gran furbastri ed hanno capito che con me c’è la felicità!»

Qualcuno si volta verso il loro salotto, attirato dalla sua risata sguaiata. La dea traballa leggermente, tornando seduta sul divanetto. Suo fratello minore le sistema la spallina dell’abito, sorridendo del suo stato.

«Sono parole forti, le tue» replica, invece, più severo, il maggiore dei tre. Il Commercio siede scomposto su una panca, a fumare la sua lunga pipa. «Non hai paura di attirare le ire di qualche tua collega?»

La Ricchezza ride ancora, spostando di lato i propri capelli: «Colleghe? Io non ho colleghe! Nessuna eguaglia il mio successo o può sperare di competere al mio fianco!»

I suoi fratelli si guardano tra loro, sul punto di dirle qualcosa. Sono indecisi se ammonirla adesso o lasciarla delirare per altri minuti, così da raccogliere abbastanza aneddoti imbarazzanti.

Un’ombra scura, però, li osserva nel buio. Le sue orecchie hanno udito le ultime dichiarazioni della Ricchezza e, come richiamata, lenta li raggiunge - frapponendosi tra la luce della candela ed i tre fratelli.

«Chi tra voi parla di sfide?» domanda con voce forte e chiara.

L’intera sala si ferma e si volge a guardarli. L’ombra abbassa il proprio cappuccio e rivela il volto della Cacciatrice. È strano questo suo ritardo, ma nessuno osa domandare.

Il Commercio allontana la propria pipa dalle labbra: «Nessuno. Mia sorella ha di nuovo esagerato col—» 

«Cacciatrice! Sei venuta qui a confermare quel che dico?» irrompe la Ricchezza dalla propria postazione. Finisce il proprio bicchiere in un lungo sorso e cerca, con qualche difficoltà, di alzarsi. «Non sono, forse, tra le dee, quella più amata?»

Il silenzio permane nella sala. Qualcuno borbotta sottovoce, altri si limitano a sguardi incuriositi. La dea ubriaca si appoggia al bracciolo della panca, incurante di chi la indica come vanitosa egocentrica.

«Senza dubbio, non c’è Dea più cercata di te» risponde, finalmente, Cacciatrice. China benevola il capo, come a porgere i propri rispetti; ma, all’ultimo, alza lo sguardo. «Ma… la più amata? Nossignore, non appartiene certo a te quel titolo. Gli umani, sfortunatamente, annebbiano il tuo giudizio con lusinghe e preghiere; e, purtroppo, come loro, anche tu sei caduta nella stoltezza e nella superficialità»

La folla intorno a loro si fa, improvvisamente, più comunicativa. Altre divinità sono accorse, richiamate dalla frizzante discussione in corso; c’era chi chiede un riassunto, chi ride divertito, chi sussurra sottovoce che qualcuno farebbe bene ad intervenire.

Eppure, nessuno si muove; tutti aspettano la replica della sua interlocutrice.

La Ricchezza è ora seria e guarda, con crescente sdegno, l’altra divinità: «Mi offendi»

«Dovresti essermi grata, invece» dichiara l’altra. Alza le spalle, sorridendo provocatoria. «Fino ad ora hai tenuto il viso ben premuto contro il fango e lo sterco. Le mie parole sono l’aiuto che necessiti. Senza di me non potresti tornare alla realtà»

Qualcuno ride, qualcun’altro alza semplicemente le sopracciglia trattenendo un sorriso. La Cacciatrice è nota a tutti per le sue parole taglienti e dirette; si dice che le usi come coltelli e che - esattamente come con questi - non sbagli mai un colpo.

«Non solo mi offendi ancora, ma rifiuti anche di porgermi le tue scuse!» dichiara, infatti, la Ricchezza rossa in viso - non solo per effetto del vino, ma anche per la rabbia crescente.

L’altra sbatte le ciglia, impassibile: «Perché dovrei? Credo in ciò che dico»

«Sono io quella che gli umani amano e venerano! Io che rappresento ogni loro desiderio e permetto loro ogni progetto! Devono a me la loro felicità!» protesta sentitamente la Ricchezza ora indicando il proprio petto con orgoglio. Il fratello più piccolo le è subito dietro e tenta, invano, di calmarla e portarla seduta.

«Provalo, allora» Cacciatrice assottiglia lo sguardo, sorridendole scaltra: «Ti sfido» 

  
  


«E l’altra, prima ancora di sentire la spiegazione, accettò di gareggiare. Era certa che la vittoria le spettasse di diritto e che la Cacciatrice fosse mossa da mera invidia nei suoi riguardi» prosegue l’uomo nel raccontare, gettando un ciocco nel fuoco. «La Ricchezza non aveva la minima idea di cosa la rivale meditasse di proporle»

Erzsébet si trova a ragionare come abbia ragione. La maggior parte delle competizioni divine prevede uno sfoggio di abilità. Chi si sfida cerca di vincere il favore della giuria dando prova della propria forza e sottomettendo fisicamente il proprio avversario.

Centinaia di canti celebrano la potenza di un certo dio, raccontando pedissequamente quella volta in cui spaccò la terra e piegò la volta celeste per celebrarsi. 

Ne esiste solo uno che diverge da simile narrativa e narra proprio della sfida tra la Cacciatrice e la Ricchezza.

« _Presi due esseri umani nel pieno della vita e della sanità_ » canta improvvisamente un musico, pizzicando la sua arpa. « _A turno, li si spoglia di tutto e li si lascia a patire la fame. Non c’è un’anima attorno a loro. Non vi sono arbusti o alberi che possano usare come ombra o letto_ »

C’è un diffuso stupore nell’aria. Nessuno si aspettava l’intervento dell’uomo più giovane. Lo stesso patriarca tiene gli occhi sbarrati ed osserva lo sconosciuto suonare.

Questi è certamente a conoscenza del racconto e sembra intenzionato a parteciparvi, portando al servizio il proprio talento.

Non solo i bambini e le donne, anche i musicisti si sono fermati ad ascoltare il racconto. Sono rimasti in piedi e - a differenza delle altre due categorie di spettatori - stanno in disparte. Qualcuno bisbiglia, altri gli fanno cenno di rimanere in silenzio. Erzsébet sta accigliata per poi tornare a guardare il musico ed il patriarca.

Questi si schiarisce la voce: «Proprio così. Il terzo giorno, però, qualcuno si staglia all’orizzonte. Il primo uomo vede la Ricchezza; il secondo la Cacciatrice» 

Le ragazzine in prima fila trattengono il fiato, completamente immerse nella narrazione. I bambini si agitano nel proprio posto e le loro madri, con fatica, tentano di tenerli in silenzio. Manon, come loro, è totalmente presa dal racconto; la sua presa alla mano di Erzsébet è ferrea e questo non fa che aumentare l’imbarazzo.

«Entrambi gli uomini si gettano al suolo, in lacrime, pregando la Dea di avere misericordia di loro. Ed entrambe accettano» racconta il patriarca, ma viene - di nuovo - interrotto dallo strimpellare dell’arpa.

Il musico ha la faccia di chi è finalmente arrivato alla sua parte preferita. Ha un’espressione estasiata in viso e sorride mentre l’arpeggio si fa serrato. 

« _La Ricchezza offre al primo uomo il suo oro e le pietre preziose; la Cacciatrice, invece, le lepri che ha catturato quella notte_ » recita con trasporto, sconvolgendo il patriarca. « _E mentre quest’ultimo piange di gioia e bacia le vesti della sua benefattrice; il primo è inconsolabile e, disperato, domanda alla dea cibo e acqua_ »

«Il verdetto della giuria è unanime: la vittoria è della Cacciatrice» tenta di riprendere il timone del racconto il vecchio - battendo le mani a ritmo, esattamente come sta facendo il resto della platea.

Il musico, però, è ormai fuori controllo. L’arpa esegue altri meravigliosi accordi, seguita dalla sua voce profonda e sofferta: « _La Cacciatrice viene caricata sulle spalle e portata in trionfo; mentre la Ricchezza, raggiunta dai propri fratelli, giura vendetta. Il seme dell’odio cementa la più epica delle rivalità_ » 

«Questa cosa non è vera»

A parlare è stata Manon. Sta seduta a braccia incrociate ed ha in viso un’espressione abbastanza delusa. Il che è un po’ triste perché è la prima ad applaudire entusiasta per l’intrusione musicale. Squadra, infatti, il cantore con sufficienza.

Questi assottiglia lo sguardo, fermando la musica: «Come scusa?» 

«Ho detto che non è vero» ribadisce Manon con voce chiara, sbattendo le ciglia imperturbabile. «Le due dee non si odiano e soprattutto non hanno in corso una rivalità serrata. Racconti un sacco di balle»

La platea comincia a mormorare sottovoce. Gli sguardi passano dal cantore alla sconosciuta. Qualcuno indica la donna e comincia a spettegolare su come, qualche ora prima, abbia svuotato una cassa di birra; altri - in particolar modo i musicisti - alzano gli occhi al cielo, annoiati. 

Il vecchio cantastorie prova a quietare gli animi. Si alza in piedi e fa segno di fare silenzio. Si rivolge, poi, a Manon: «Ragazza, capisco che questo fuori programma musicale possa confondere ma questa non è il posto giusto dove dibattere su—» 

«Ma sì che si odiano! L’ha umiliata davanti ad un’intera platea di dei!» interrompe ancora una volta il musicista, questa volta più irritato e brusco.

Erzsébet aggrotta le sopracciglia, per nulla convinta ed in parte infastidita anche dal tono usato. Manon da indirettamente voce ai suoi pensieri quando riprendere a parlare: «Era parte della sfida. Perché avrebbe dovuto portarle rancore anche dopo? Ci sono altre divinità che lo hanno fatto? A me non risulta» 

Il Patriarca prova, ancora una volta, ad intervenire: «Beh, la Ricchezza è per sua natura una divinità altezzosa quindi è plausibile che possa aver—» 

«Per lo stesso motivo per cui ha accettato la sfida in prima luogo!» si immette nel discorso il cantore, alzando la voce. È incredibilmente infastidito da quella discussione; ma Erzsébet non sa dire se è perché Manon ha interrotto la sua canzone o perché non vuole dargli la ragione. «È una dea umorale ed incostante, esattamente come ciò che rappresenta! La ricchezza va e viene, esattamente come il suo umore! Prima è generosa e benevole, poi ti abbandona e ti ritrovi sul lastrico!»

Erzsébet avrebbe da ridire su simile affermazione.

È vero, la ricchezza raramente rimane dov’è; ma questa è una caratteristica propria della sua natura. Un ristagnamento di ricchezze avrebbe delle conseguenze terrificanti sulla loro società: gli uomini comincerebbero a farsi la guerra nel tentativo di accaparrarsi simile tesoro ed il legittimo proprietario avrebbe su di sé l’odio incondizionato di chi lo circonda. Senza contare gli abusi di potere, la corruzione, il propagarsi del vizio— Erzsébet potrebbe andare avanti per ore ad elencare lo sfacelo a cui si andrebbe incontro.

«Come la spieghi, allora, la loro alleanza contro la città portuense di Marina?» replica, invece, Manon. Continua a tenere le braccia incrociate al petto, ma è ora più spavalda; china poi la testa di lato, cercando l’orecchio dell’altra. «Te lo ricordi, Erzsi? Si rifiutavano di celebrare le mie feste comandate ed avevano buttato giù la tua statua per farci una strada!»

Erzsébet annuisce; ma preferisce rimanere in silenzio. 

Non è mai stata un granché brava con le parole. Chi la circonda è solito dirle che è aggressiva e prepotente, che non sa rapportarsi né coi suoi pari né con chi sta sotto, che è anche per questo motivo se non è riuscita a condurre una vita matrimoniale.

Hanno ragione: Erzsébet è una donna con un umorismo tutto suo, che la civiltà non è riuscita ad assoggettare, che un matrimonio non è riuscito a placare.

Se Manon riesce a starle accanto è perché ha accettato la sua natura selvaggia e, con tono divertito, dichiara di trovarlo affascinante.

Mentre le sue gote si imporporano, la discussione va avanti. A parlare è di nuovo il musicante: «Ci sono diverse versioni di quella storia! Anche altri dèi sono indicati come distruttori di quella città!»

Erzsébet aggrotta le sopracciglia, ora più infastidita.

È pratica comune tra gli esseri umani creare più versioni di un singolo racconto: le divinità sono personaggi intercambiabili che trasmettono un messaggio diverso a seconda di come li si usa. Possono rappresentare la giustizia oppure portare il caos, devastando esistenza senza una vera e propria ragione.

«Sì, ma rimaniamo su loro due!» esclama Manon, infastidita. «La distruzione di Marina è immediatamente successivo alla competizione! Perché avrebbero dovuto allearsi se, come dici tu, erano fresche d’odio? Non ha senso! È più probabile che la gara, invece di dividerle, le abbia avvicinate!»

E nel dire questo si alza in piedi. La caduta dello scialle scopre le spalline riccamente decorate del proprio abito ed illumina la sua figura. Rispetto ad Erzsébet sembra nata per godere dei riflettori della scena. È elegante, brillante, la sua voce è piacevole ed il suo sguardo magnetico.

Erzsébet ricorda la prima volta che ha posato gli occhi su di lei. Tutto in Manon irradiava lusso e sfarzo e questo - per certi versi - l’aveva infastidita. Le era sembrata un qualcosa di opposto a lei, troppo diverso.

«Avvicinate? E perché mai dovrebbero essersi avvicinate?» parla il Patriarca con entrambe le mani sui fianchi.

«Diverso tempo libero a loro disposizione» si trova a dire Erzsébet con tono assente. 

È sovrappensiero; la sua mente sta ponendole lo stesso quesito, questa volta presentandole una serie di immagini che è compito suo spiegare. 

Come sono arrivate ad essere così vicine? Certamente, la distruzione di Marina aveva avuto un suo ruolo; mentre la città bruciava, la Cacciatrice si era sentita finalmente vendicata ed - al suo fianco - vi era la Ricchezza ugualmente soddisfatta. Perché era lì?

Manon ha ragione nel dire che non aveva senso portare rancore per la sfida; ma, allo stesso tempo, perché desiderare un avvicinamento? Avrebbero potuto continuare ad ignorarsi.

«Perché avevano bisogno dell’altra» dichiara Manon, tirando dietro i suoi capelli dorati. Il movimento fu lento, quasi elegante. «Come avete raccontato, la Ricchezza era ottenebrata dalla propria popolarità; aveva perso il senso del limite e la Cacciatrice l’ha aiutata a tornare in sé»

«Ma dovrebbe odiarla! L’ha umiliata davanti a tutti!» insiste il patriarca, vincendo immediatamente il favore del musico.

Questo, difatti, lo affianca saccente: «E poi che ci guadagna la Cacciatrice dalla sua frequentazione con la Ricchezza?»

Erzsébet, ora, si sta infastidendo. Guarda i due uomini in piedi e si domanda quanto davvero ne sappiano della dea della caccia; raccontano la sua storia e quasi arrivano a dichiarare di conoscerla tanto sono ferrati nei racconti.

Non è, però, così. La Cacciatrice non si sente compresa a loro; il suo animo è in subbuglio, quasi umiliato. Sente le proprie azioni e parole nelle mani di qualcuno che è pronto ad usarle contro Manon e non se ne capacita.

Perché dovrebbe mai aver desiderato di umiliarla? Manon è diversa da lei e, certo, in passato, era una creatura altezzosa e capricciosa; ma questo non la rende meno interessante o meritevole della sua attenzione.

Conoscendola, Erzsébet si è resa conto quanto sia gentile e premurosa come tipo. Nonostante la caccia non sia il suo ambito e la sua mira sia scarsa, comunque ha preso a farle compagnia nelle battute di caccia. Le ha fatto dono di spade e coltelli sempre più raffinati e costosi. Perché dovrebbe rivaleggiare con una creatura del genere?

Non c’è niente in Manon che non sia amabile o meritevole di affetto. La gente chiede cosa potrebbe guadagnarci la Cacciatrice dal frequentarla? Tutto. 

«Un’amica» risponde, invece, Manon. La sua voce si è fatta scherzosa come se, nella cocciutaggine degli uomini, vedesse improvvisamente un lato positivo. «E chissà, magari addirittura qualcosa di più...»

Erzsébet arrossisce. Non può credere che lo abbia detto ad alta voce, incurante dell’espressione scioccata della platea di ascoltatori attorno a sé. 

Manon appare trionfante ed orgogliosa, seducente come quella volta - a fiume - che ha abbandonato le vesti per immergersi nell’acqua. In simile momento, Erzsébet non aveva potuto che seguirla - completamente stregata dal suo sguardo e dai suoi modi seducenti; ed una parte di lei, tutt’ora, le dice di fare qualsiasi cosa questa domandi con simile tono.

«Adesso sei tu a dire stupidaggine»

La voce del musico è fredda e stride nelle orecchie di Erzsébet. Questa aggrotta le sopracciglia e si alza in piedi. Dentro di lei avverte la rabbia montarle inarrestabile; deve assolutamente fargliela pagare. Il suo volto è scuro ed il suo sguardo è sul musico. Come ha osato rivolgersi in quella maniera? Come può sperare di farla franca se è stata proprio lei ad ascoltarlo? 

«Cosa hai detto?» sibila piano l’altra dea con voce bassa e profonda.

Erzsébet si gira e, accanto a lei, c’è una figura oscura e malevola. Manon ha ora un aspetto decisamente divino, palesandosi in tutta la sua magnifica presenza ai mortali attorno a lei. La sua veste è d’oro e i capelli si tempestano di pietre preziose. 

Qualcuno urla, altri corrono via. La luce che trasmette la dea è troppo per loro, cercano riparo dietro a tavole e colonne; ed è forse per la troppa paura se il musico e il Patriarca non fanno lo stesso.

«Nona—» prova a parlare la Cacciatrice con voce più accomodante mentre tenta di frapporsi tra lei e i due sventurati. QUesta, però, abbassa la sua mano con delicatezza.

«Tu, maleducato, osi offendere me pur conoscendo il mio temperamento ed i rischi che ne conseguono ad irritarlo?» tuona con voce più alta e severa, riecheggiando nell’ambiente come un fulmine nel cuore della notte. «Lo sai cosa ho fatto all’ultimo umano che ha mancato di rispetto alla mia persona? L’ho tramutato in una spilla dorata e l’ho data ad un fabbro per farla fondere!» 

E prima che il musico possa dire qualcosa - qualsiasi cosa, che possa essere questa una richiesta di perdono o un tentativo di spiegarsi o banalmente un urlo terrorizzato - un lampo giallo si abbatte su di lui, travolgendolo e trasformandolo in un’autentica statua d’oro.

Panico e paura. Gli umani corrono via urlando, chiedendo pietà e perdono da parte delle divinità che ancora sono sistemate tra le panche.

Il patriarca è a terra e prega la dea di graziarlo. Erzsébet osserva prima la sua figura in ginocchio e poi la nuova statua a forma di musico terrorizzato. La trova ugualmente fastidiosa al suo precedente in carne.

Manon, accanto a lei, respira pesantemente.

«Dici che ho esagerato?» domanda, poi, asciugandosi la fronte. Simile gesto ha decisamente piegato il suo fisico. La Cacciatrice le offre il suo braccio.

«No, se l’è cercata» si trova a dire con tono accomodante. «Se non ci avessi pensato tu, l’avrei fatto io»

Manon sospira e si sistema la spallina scivolata del proprio vestito. Forse ha freddo e, per questa ragione, le lascia il proprio scialle.

Nonostante abbia appena reso d’oro massiccio un essere umano, continua ad apparire come una creaturina amabile e femminile. Ne osserva i capelli dorati ed i suoi occhi verdi; come può quell’uomo anche solo aver pensato di provocarla? L’amore per la sua musica lo aveva certamente accecato.

Erzsébet rivolge a lui un’ultima occhiata e poi torna a vestire i suoi panni divini. Manon la studia per qualche istante e poi deposita un bacio sulla sua guancia, sorridendole. Sembra felice di rivederla di nuovo così.

Si domanda come mai ma, ancora una volta, non trova una risposta.

Per quanto indaghi l’animo dell’altra, questa continua ad apparirle come una figura misteriosa ed indecifrabile. Sa che per Manon è lo stesso, glielo ha ripetuto più volte; tanto che adesso si domanda se sia proprio questo ad averle unite.

Proprio perché questa fa parte di un mondo che Erzsébet non ha mai compreso, la loro frequentazione può essere un modo per approcciarsi finalmente ad una realtà tuttora sconosciuta. 

Conoscere l’altra per conoscere il diverso.

Apprezzare l’altra per apprezzare ciò che non si è e non si è mai voluto diventare.

Amare l’altra perché, in fondo, cacciare di notte è qualcosa che diventa più piacevole se si è in due.

Erzsébet bacia delicatamente la sua fronte, guidandola fuori dagli spalti: «Torniamo a casa, avanti. La festa è finita» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa shot non mi convince per niente.  
> L'idea di base era pure carina ed - onestamente - mi pare la via più breve ed efficace per trattare un prompt come "enemies to lovers" servendomi solo di una oneshot. Avrei dovuto essere più lungimirante e lavorarci da più tempo; questo avrebbe certamente migliorato il risultato finale e non l'avrebbe reso questo lavoro confuso e privo di senso.  
> Disprezzo della mia persona a parte,  
> La HunBel è una delle coppie più in famose nel fandom. Nella sua porzione yuri, almeno. Pur avendo delle interazioni canoniche, penso che la maggior parte delle persone le ritenga una crack ship o una di quelle coppie che ti fa assumere questa espressione: :|. Come a dire: "e vabbè, altre coppie vagamente più interessante di questa?".  
> Il che è un peccato perché questa ship può dare tanto e che, soprattutto, ti permette di giocare con le personalità di pg coinvolti. Sarò sincera: Himaruya non sa scrivere di donne. Le fa tutte uguale e dona loro un approfondimento da carta velina.  
> Questo mi rattrista e mi fa incazzare, tanto che ho deciso di fare a cazzo mio per questa shot.  
> Mi sono presa diverse libertà nella caratterizzazione di Ungheria e le contrassegno con l'avviso OOC prendendone totalmente la responsabilità. Non sopporto come Himaruya abbia appiattito la sua personalità in favore di una figurina carina e materna - anzi dirò una cosa abbastanza unpopular: mi starebbe pure bene, ma il problema è che sono tutte così! Il che è noioso. Mi piacciono i pg femminili e premurosi; ma i wANT MUCH MORE THAN THIS PROVINCIAL LIFE!  
> Perciò in questa shot è molto più mascolina, ed è divorziata e corre felice nei boschi ammazzando cinghiali e ridendosela con una Belgio molto più viziata e vanitosa dell'originale. Anche questa va contrassegnata con l'OOC perché le libertà sono state tante e nON ME NE PENTO OK ?? THIS IS MY FEMSLASH FANWEEK AND I CHOOSE QUANTO DIFFERISCO DAL CANON ORIGINALE  
> *coff* detto questo grazie per aver letto!


	3. BelaLiech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa shot ha come prompt "Bacio sotto la pioggia".  
> Ed è una HighSchool!AU. Nel descriverla avevo in mente uno scenario più vicino al liceo giapponese, tuttavia esiste già una Gakuen!AU canonicamente raccontata in hetalia e non è stata questa il mio punto di riferimento. Oltre a Liechtenstein (Lise) e Bielorussia (Natalia Arlovskaya), è presente Belgio (sempre con il nome di Manon) e tutto il mio cringe quando scrivo au scolastiche.  
> Buona lettura!

Erano quasi tre giorni che pioveva incessante.

L’autunno era finalmente arrivato in città ed il corpo studenti - in maniera quasi del tutto uniforme - aveva abbandonato la divisa estiva in favore di indumenti più caldi e pesanti. C’era già chi lamentava l’assenza di riscaldamento in aula, chi faceva programmi per halloween; addirittura, era in corso una nuova gara tra le studentesse: indossare un maglione bianco e fingere che fosse quello in dotazione alla scuola.

Fino ad ora erano state beccate una quindicina di studentesse, tra cui Manon Vanderberg. Ben due volte, va specificato. Lise era presente ad entrambi gli  _ arresti _ (come li aveva scherzosamente definiti la ragazza) ed aveva subito il conseguente nervosismo dei docenti.

Questi, infatti, dopo aver segnalato Manon in segreteria, si rivolgevano a lei con durezza e severità, domandando se anche lei fosse in vena di scherzi.

Lise non lo era.

Aveva provato a chiarificare la sua situazione; ma comunque l’insegnante aveva preso a sbraitare, urlando che non era possibile, che tutti i giorni ce n’era una nuova, che quest’anno era davvero impossibile. Tante parole, tutte aggressive. Lise aveva singhiozzato spaventata ed era corsa in bagno, non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime.

Si era nascosta vicino gli scopettoni, continuando a tenere le mani ben premute sul viso. Si vergognava delle sue lacrime; aveva promesso a Bash che non avrebbe mai più avuto paura e che, qualora qualcuno l’avesse infastidita, subito sarebbe corsa da lui. Non voleva infastidire il fratello, non voleva nemmeno che questi la vedesse così fifona ed allarmata.

Aveva pianto per qualche minuto; poi, un rumore proveniente dalla destra, le aveva fatto alzare il capo.

Natalia Arlovskaya stava osservandola in silenzio. Forse era alla ricerca di uno scopettone o magari era stata attirata lì dai suoi rotti singhiozzi. 

Fatto sta che non sembrava intenzionata a chiederle cosa le fosse successo. La studiava da capo a piedi e, meccanicamente, sbatteva le ciglia. Lise era incerta sul da farsi. Il suo primo istinto era di scusarsi per il pietoso spettacolo che aveva messo su; tuttavia, recentemente, Manon le aveva fatto notare quanto spesso chiedesse scusa e di come - a suo dire - non fosse necessario, perché era troppo carina per portarle rancore.

Si schiarì la voce, ancora indecisa su cosa dire; ma l’altra ragazza la anticipò.

«Non stavo cercando te» dichiarò con tono indecifrabile. Forse era arrabbiata o semplicemente delusa dalla sua presenza lì. Lise non riuscì a capirlo, non comprese nemmeno il senso esatto della frase; provò solo imbarazzo e pena per se stessa.

«Scusa» balbettò, coprendosi il viso. Voleva prima fermare le lacrime e poi tornare a guardare la compagna di classe: «Adesso mi calmo e- mi dispiace che tu debba vedere tutto questo, Arlovskaya. Sono ridicola e- scusa davvero, non volevo che-»

L’ennesimo singhiozzo sfuggì dalle labbra di Lise. Seguito presto da un altro, poi da un altro ancora. Non riusciva davvero a fermarsi. Le sue lacrime avevano trovato carburante nell’ennesima situazione imbarazzante in cui si trovava.

Avrebbe voluto assumere un comportamento più serio e contenuto - esattamente come era solito fare Bash; ma proprio non ci riusciva, continuando a frignare in silenzio proprio come quando era bambina.

Qualcosa di bianco, però, catturò la sua attenzione.

Natalia Arlovskaya stava porgendole un fazzoletto bianco. La sua espressione rimaneva ermetica ed il silenzio che la circondava contribuiva a rendere la sua figura ancora più misteriosa. Per certi versi, ricordava un fantasma nelle fattezze e comportamento.

Lise tirò su col naso e lo prese lentamente la stoffa tra le mani. Questi era di un tessuto incredibilmente morbido ed era riccamente ricamato ai bordi con fiori di ogni forma e colore.

Lo studiò per qualche istante, rimanendo colpita dai dettagli raffinati che lo componevano; per poi portarselo sotto gli occhi ed asciugarsi le lacrime. 

Ora che lo teneva più vicino poteva avvertirne il profumo. Aveva difficoltà ad identificarlo: era delicato, quasi floreale; ma, e si sentì strana a pensarlo, c’era qualcosa di profondamente domestico. Il fazzoletto sapeva di casa, di familiarità. Era stato lavato assieme ai vestiti e l’odore dell’ammorbidente era rimasto impresso sulla stoffa.

Il solo annusarlo calmò i nervi di Lise. Si scoprì ad immaginare le mani che lo avevano piegato - addirittura stirato - e messo nelle mani dell’Arlovskaya. C’era profonda cura e affetto nei gesti di questa misteriosa figura. Si girò verso la compagna di classe, pronta a ringraziarla e - magari - farle qualche domanda; ma non trovò nessuno.

Natalia Arlovskaya, così com’era venuta così se ne era, lasciando a Lise una sensazione di straniamento e confusione.

Adesso come avrebbe potuto ridarglielo?

  
  


Nelle lezioni successive, la Arlovskaya era risultata irraggiungibile. 

Lise aveva tentato invano di richiamarla con un gesto della mano; ma aveva, invece, attirato l’attenzione di altri studenti che, sorridendo confusi, avevano scambiato il suo come un saluto ed avevano immediatamente ricambiato.

Si era vergognata davvero tanto. Tutt’ora il rossore non accennava ad abbandonare il suo viso, assieme al pensiero fisso di dover - assolutamente -, entro fine giornata, riportare il fazzoletto alla sua legittima proprietaria.

Quando l’ultima campanella suonò, tentò invano di richiamare l’altra ragazza. Questa, però, più veloce di una scheggia aveva abbandonato l’aula per raggiungere gli armadietti posti all'ingresso dell’istituto. Lise aveva cercato di fare lo stesso; ma la folla di studenti che aveva incontrato nei corridoi aveva rallentato il suo tragitto, facendole credere - fino all’ultimo - che anche questo tentativo era stato vano.

Con sua grande sorpresa, però, Natalia Arlovskaya era ancora lì.

La giovane era appena fuori la porta ed osservava ermeticamente l’acquazzone in corso. Teneva stretta sulla spalla la propria cartella e la sua espressione non lasciava intravedere alcun tipo di entusiasmo o divertimento nell’osservare tutta quell’acqua cadere.

«Il tuo ombrello?» domandò Lise, accostandosi.

Non voleva suonare fastidiosa od invadente. Era sinceramente preoccupata per l’altra ragazza. Forse la sua voce suonò troppo stridula o le sue parole poco chiare, perché coperte dalla pioggia; fatto sta che Natalia compì diversi passi nella pioggia senza batter ciglio.

Questo la lasciò di stucco, tanto che - per qualche secondo - non seppe davvero che fare.

Osservò la figura dell’altra e, ancora una volta, la credette un fantasma. Pallida, sottile, sembrava appartenere più alla pioggia che alla mandria di coetanei che velocemente abbandonavano l’edificio.

Lise, da bambina, era terrorizzata dal paranormale. Suo fratello aveva cercato più volte di rassicurarla; ma i pianti notturni avevano, comunque, continuato a verificarsi - tanto che sua madre aveva smesso di rispondervi, lasciando lei (e di conseguenza anche suo fratello) sveglia a piangere nel buio della stanza.

Simile ricordo riempì il suo cuore di tristezza. Sensazione che andò aumentando nel continuare ad osservare il profilo dell’altra ragazza. Lise sbatté gli occhi, per poi stringere con forza i propri pugni - ora più che mai decisa sul da farsi.

«Arlovskaya! Se ti va, puoi stare sotto di me!» dichiarò, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono di voce alto. Simile intenzione, però, rese ancora più imbarazzante la sua affermazione. 

In molti - tra cui la stessa Natalia - si fermarono a guardarla, confusi da quanto appena detto. La stessa Lise non sapeva spiegarsi il perché o il come simili parole suonassero così convincenti nella sua testa, ma così imbarazzanti nella realtà. Arrossì, vergognosa ed umiliata.

Cercò, comunque, di non paralizzarsi come suo solito; ed, invece, di cogliere l’attenzione dell’altra ragazza per correggersi: «Voglio dire, possiamo usare l’ombrello assieme!»

Forse Natalia disse qualcosa, magari si rifiutò; ma era troppo lontana per essere davvero percepita da Lise. Questa infatti aprì l’ombrello e corse verso di lei facendo bene attenzione nel non cadere nelle pozzanghere.

Allungò l’ombrello verso l’altra ragazza e sorrise felice. Il fatto che l’altra non avesse ripetuto il suo eventuale rifiuto la convinse che la sua presenza lì era più gradita di ciò che auspicava. Strinse perciò la presa al manico e si accostò all’altra ragazza con un sorriso.

  
  


Camminavano ormai da diversi minuti.

La fermata dell’autobus era sfortunatamente lontana ed il loro stare sotto un unico ombrello rallentava il passo. Il rumore delle gocce di pioggia era costante ma variava di potenza; prima era forte, poi fortissimo, infine leggero. 

Lise si scopriva a stringersi all’altra ragazza nella speranza di evitare le pozzanghere disseminate in giro come in un percorso ad ostacoli. Da quando si era unita a lei, Natalia non aveva fatto parola.

Questo avrebbe dovuto preoccuparla; ma, ad onor del vero, non era uno scenario del tutto sconosciuto quello presentato. Neanche a lezione, Natalia era solita parlare molto. 

Era una ragazza solitaria e taciturna. Alcuni ragazzi la definivano spaventosa per via di un’incidente avvenuto durante la lezione di economia domestica che la vedeva protagonista assieme ad un coltello. C’era chi la definiva aggressiva e scontrosa e chi iniziava a tremare ancor prima di parlarle.

Lise non aveva mai fatto caso alle voci sul suo conto. Certo, Manon gliele aveva raccontate perché si trattava pur sempre di affari della sua classe; ma lei, forse per timidezza o pigrizia, non aveva mai cercato di esplorarle e verificarne l’autenticità.

Natalia Arlovskaya era una compagna di classe come tutte le altre. I problemi che aveva a parlare con lei erano comuni a tutta la classe. Lise faticava ad alzare la testa dal banco durante la lezione. La timidezza schiacciava ogni suo tentativo, l’ansia la paralizzava quando qualcuno osava domandarle qualsiasi cosa— insomma, era un’autentica barzelletta.

Forse era anche per questo che non se la sentiva di giudicare il comportamento dell’altra. 

La vedeva simile a sé, esclusa dalle dinamiche della classe ed incapace a relazionarsi con i propri coetanei.

Prese un lungo respiro, occhieggiandola.

«Arlovskaya» cominciò a parlare con voce incerta e sottile. Si schiarì la voce, comandando a se stessa controllo e fermezza. «Che linea dell’autobus prendi? Non ti ho mai vista sul sette e mi chiedevo se–»

«Vado a piedi» la interruppe Natalia guardando dritta davanti a sé. La sua voce è decisamente più forte e decisa rispetto alla sua. «Ma Vanya vuole che prenda il ventitré quando piove, perché rischio di ammalarmi»

Lise sbatté le ciglia, incuriosita: «Vanya... tua mamma?»

L’altra non rispose. Guardava la strada davanti a sé e - prima che Lise potesse darsi al panico per quest’ultima domanda, troppo curiosa, troppo stupida, troppo tutto - la trasse a sé, salvandola da un getto d’acqua generato dalle ruote della macchina.

Le braccia di Natalia erano ferme ed il suo corpo caldo. Il suo stesso giaccone le appariva pesante e perfettamente calzante per una giornata come quella. Toccò piano il materiale, notando come la morbidezza fosse simile a quella del fazzoletto.

Quando l’altra la lasciò andare - facendo tornare la pianta della scarpa totalmente sul marciapiede bagnato - Lise se ne scoprì delusa. Una parte di lei desiderava rimanere attaccata all’altra ragazza, cercando di catturare quanto più calore e morbidezza.

Arrossì per questo pensiero e tornò presto a camminare.

Il silenzio, però, questa volta le pesava addosso. Voleva continuare a conversare con Natalia, ma insistere su chi fosse Vanya avrebbe potuto infastidirla. Si schiarì, perciò, la voce.

«Hanno aperto una nuova pasticceria in centro» raccontò, provando a sorridere. «Ci sono stata due volte. La prima con Manon- la conosci Manon? Ed è stato molto bello. Ci hanno servito la cioccolata con tanti pasticcini carini a forma di gattino. Poi ci sono stata con mio fratello. All’inizio sembrava un po’ a disagio, ma poi - quando siamo usciti - ha detto che è stato bene e che dovremmo ritornare uno di questi giorni»

Il ricordo della pasticceria la mise di buon umore. Il fine settimana precedente il clima era stato clemente: faceva freddo, sì; ma il cielo era pulito perciò lei e Bash avevano visitato il centro ed il più grande aveva accontentato le sue richieste fino all’ultimo.

Il silenzio dell’Arlovskaya, però, proseguì - per nulla toccato da simile racconto; tanto da cancellare immediatamente l’entusiasmo di Lise.

«Stavo pensando che, magari, potremmo andare insieme lì» riprese a parlare, questa volta più incerta. «Io vorrei ringraziarti per come ti sei comportata con me oggi. Sei stata gentile e solitamente non lo sei— voglio dire, non me l’aspettavo! Voglio dire, grazie! Grazie davvero!»

Si portò una mano sul viso, nascondendosi per la vergogna. Era davvero imbarazzante. Non faceva che balbettare e commettere errori nella sua esposizione; ricordava in tutto e per tutto una bambina confusa e distratta.

Spesso i professori (o gli adulti della sua vita) la riprendevano, dichiarando che non era possibile essere ancora così alla sua età. Lise doveva essere intraprendente, sicura, decisa; non un coniglio spaventato che tremava non appena qualcuno provava a toccarlo.

Arrivarono alla fermata dell’autobus pochi istanti dopo. Questa era fortunatamente attrezzata in caso di pioggia, tanto che entrambe si sistemarono sotto il porticato. Lise osservò l’altra ragazza sgrullare l’ombrello e poi passarglielo.

Era ormai certa che non l’avrebbe più sentita parlare; ma questa, invece, la sorprese.

Non appena strinse il manico del proprio oggetto, la mano di Natalia si aprì: «Il mio fazzoletto, adesso»

Il tono poteva sembrare aggressivo; ma per Lise non fu affatto così. Anzi, la trovò tremendamente educata come richiesta. Natalia aveva aspettato fino all’ultimo per chiedere indietro il proprio oggetto; sapeva che Lise non poteva ridarglielo mentre viaggiavano verso la fermata ed aveva preferito tenerlo a disposizione mentre le lezioni continuavano.

«Ah! Certo! Sì! Eccolo qui!» esclamò, emozionata, prendendo a frugare nella propria borsa. Il tessuto era piegato e riposto nella tasca più interna, così da scampare certamente alla pioggia. «Grazie per avermi aiutato. Sei stata gentile»

Natalia strinse tra le mani il proprio fazzoletto e, velocemente, lo esaminò. Lise avrebbe potuto dirsi infastidita da simile comportamento; ma, nella realtà, lo comprendeva perfettamente. La ragazza era certamente affezionata all’oggetto e voleva assicurarsi che fosse intatto. Era giusto, sacrosanto. La stessa Lise trattava i regali di suo fratello con estrema cura e riserbo.

«Ti sbagli» le sentì dire, improvvisamente; mentre sistemava il fazzoletto nella tasca interna della giacca. «Non sono gentile e se ti ho raggiunto è perché ero convinta fossi un’altra persona»

Sbatté gli occhi, ricollegando immediatamente simile informazione al precedente dialogo nel bagno: «Chi pensavi che fossi?»

L’altra esitò un poco. Questa volta, Lise glielo lesse chiaramente in viso un istante di imbarazzo. Natalia sbatté le ciglia e prese un lungo respiro, forse perché in cerca di parole o perché indecisa sul da farsi.

Forse voleva allontanarla o ordinarle di farsi gli affari propri. Lise avrebbe accettato entrambi gli scenari, si rendeva perfettamente conto quanto personale fosse simile confessione.

«Per un attimo ho creduto fossi mio fratello. Da bambino, i ragazzi più grandi lo prendevano in giro e lui si nascondeva nel bagno spaventato» le sentì dire mentre allungava lo sguardo sulla strada bagnata. «Sono entrata in bagno per lavarmi le mani ed ho pensato fossi lui»

Lise si scoprì a provare un’improvvisa tenerezza nei confronti di Natalia. Che tipo di ragazza era una che tentava di confortare il proprio fratello dai bulli? Una molto buona e gentile, senza alcun dubbio.

Una parte di lei faticava ad incastonare simile informazione nel quadro generale. Natalia era raccontata come terrificante adolescente, armata di coltello ed incapace di relazionarsi con altri. Era presentata come scostante, chiusa ed imperturbabile.

Ma cosa c’era di davvero vero in simile descrizione? Lise temeva poco o nulla.

«Tuo fratello è molto fortunato ad avere una come te al suo fianco» commentò, stringendo le dita della propria mano. Era, anche lei, leggermente in imbarazzo. «Ed eri solita dargli il fazzoletto, proprio come hai fatto con me? Può sembrare strano, ma a me ha subito calmato. Anche a lui faceva lo stesso effetto?»

«Sì, alla fine si calmava sempre» rispose con tono piatto l’altra. I suoi occhi erano fissi sulla strada, ora carichi di nostalgia. «E mi ringraziava, alla sua maniera»

Lise sbatté le ciglia, allungando a sua volta lo sguardo oltre il marciapiede: «Davvero? E cosa faceva?»

«Mi dava un bacio» La voce di Natalia apparve improvvisamente più leggera e felice. Erano strano sentirla parlare in quel modo, ancora più strano trovarla tenera.

Lise, ad onor del vero, la trovò anche incredibilmente bella. C’era un piccolo sorriso sul suo volto - delicato, a tratti quasi invisibile - ma tanto bastava per donare una nuova luce alla sua persona. 

Natalia Arlovskaya, per la prima volta, non sembrò una ragazza terrificante ed aggressiva. C’era questo dentro di lei, questo era indubbio; ma il suo cuore era ricolmo di amore e di affetto, che fosse questo meramente rivolto al fratello.

«Posso darti un bacio anch’io?» domandò, allora, Lise - senza pensare. «Per ringraziarti»

E Natalia avrebbe potuto ritirarsi schifata, negandosi; mentre, invece, rimase esattamente dov’era, a guardarla. Il suo sguardo era diverso rispetto al loro precedente incontro nel bagno. Era più gentile, accomodante. Lise se ne scoprì catturata.

Le sue labbra si appoggiarono lentamente su quelle dell’altra ragazza. Fu un contatto rapido ed incerto. Lise temette, fino all’ultimo, di respirare contro l’altra ragazza ed infastidirla; per questo motivo trattenne il fiato e, velocemente, si ritirò.

Le sue guance erano rosse ma - con sua grande sorpresa - notò come pure per l’altra era lo stesso.

Non riuscì a dire nient’altro se non «Grazie, Arlovskaya».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa shot è stata scritta in tre ore e si vede.  
> Spero perdonerete gli eventuali errori d'ortografia ed il senso di cringe che vi avrà avvolto per tutta la lettura. Non sono brava a scrivere il fluff. Mi piace, ma ho sempre tanta paura di risultare stucchevole e banale. Mi sono davvero impegnata a scrivere questa BelaLiech e spero che, almeno questo, si riesca a vedere.  
> Questa coppia è probabilmente l'otp suprema che ho in fatto di ship yuri. Probabilmente è seconda solo alla BiKiev, ma perché sono trash ed amo i personaggi tsundere in coppia con quelli materni e pazienti. Devo dire, però, che anche la BelaLiech ha frecce al suo arco.  
> Anzitutto che finalmente entrambe si allontano dai loro fratelli e ciò permette ad uno scrittore di approfondire la loro personalità. Ho visto fin troppi lavori che riducono Bielorussia ad una pazza ossessiva e fin troppi lavori che descrivono Liechtenstein come un comodino moe. Può divertire una volta (ed il focus può non essere su di loro) ma, onestamente, ad una certa basta. Date un po' di dignità a questi pg. Se lo meritano.


	4. HunUkr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa shot ha come prompt questa bellissima citazione di Carmen Maria Machado: "what deviant pleasure could you want they take you away for wanting it?".  
> Ci ho riflettuto sopra per molto tempo; volevo assolutamente rendere giustizia ad una quote così intensa e struggente. Alla fine sono finita nell'ennesima AU.  
> Solitamente chiamo Ucraina col nome di Caterina (lo preferisco, rimane il mio preferito); questa volta però ho optato per Olga. Non so spiegare perché, mi mandava maggiori soviet vibes. Che è poi come ho immaginato questa au. Lei ed Ungheria sono due colleghe in un ufficio ed ho immaginato che il contorno fosse l'URSS nel pieno degli anni 80.  
> Non ci sono riferimenti espliciti nel testo; ma se volete immaginarvi l'atmosfera, avevo in mente una cosa simile!

Dovevano smettere di vedersi. 

Olga lo ripeteva, ormai, da qualche mese. Aveva iniziato all’improvviso, presentandosi a casa con la precisa intenzione di mettere fine al loro rapporto. Le prime volte Erzsébet l’accompagnava al tavolo ed ascoltava in silenzio lo sfogo dell’altra donna. Non si arrabbiava, non protestava; di tanto in tanto, annuiva ed affermava di aver capito la situazione.

Probabilmente era questo suo atteggiamento a fregare Olga ogni volta. L’apparente gentilezza di Erzsébet la metteva suo agio, la rassicurava, la convinceva che quello era un posto sicuro e che nulla poteva farle del male. Olga finiva con l’abbassare le proprie difese ed abbandonarsi negli abbracci dell’altra donna.

Questa le sussurrava che tutto andava bene, che non doveva preoccuparsi, e che, se era questo quello che voleva, lei non si sarebbe opposta.

Le chiedeva un bacio, un bacio soltanto. E l’altra - titubante - l’accontentava.

Andava sempre a finire così. 

Le loro labbra si incontravano una volta, poi un’altra. Bacio chiamava bacio, corpo cercava corpo. Era uno scenario collaudato; che continuava a ripetersi, identico.

Qualche ora dopo erano ancora stese nude sul letto. Erzsébet aveva la testa contro la sua spalla; teneva gli occhi chiusi, il respiro era regolare. Olga ne accarezzava i capelli castani, baciava ogni tanto la fronte sudata.

La conversazione precedente sembrava non essere avvenuta. Le due donne erano strette l’una all’altra, vicine nel corpo e nello spirito. Le dita di Olga viaggiavano sulla pelle, accarezzando le braccia e poi la schiena della più giovane.

Erzsébet dormiva? Erzsébet era arrabbiata con lei? Aveva tutte le ragioni per esserlo. Continuava ad andare da lei e dire che dovevano lasciarsi, che lei doveva sposarsi, che questo rapporto non portava da nessuna parte. Ed era vero. Che cosa erano loro due dopotutto?

Due colleghe, due amiche. Olga ricordava di averla addirittura presentata ad una delle sue sorelle come una semplice conoscente. Era stata cattiva, ma non era sua intenzione esserlo. Semplicemente, che cosa poteva fare? Raccontare tutto? Come poteva riassumere la loro storia in una o due frase concise ed esplicative? 

Non sapeva neanche lei come questo fosse accaduto.

Per diverso tempo erano state due sconosciute. Lavoravano nello stesso ufficio, sì: ma le chiacchiere erano ridotte al minimo, anche a causa della severità del loro supervisore. Poi questo era stato promosso ed il sostituto sembrava più interessato a chiedere il numero alla segretaria per badare a loro.

Erzsébet era una donna allegra, Olga si era trovata spesso a ridere nel sentirla prendere in giro l’uomo e la sua goffa corte. La trovava divertente. Il suo umorismo non era mai volgare, così come i suoi modi ed il suo vestiario. La vedeva portare completi rosati o bianchi, cambiare l’acconciatura dei capelli nelle pause e sorriderle. Erzsébet le sorrideva sempre e, per Olga, questo era motivo di gioia.

La loro amicizia, inizialmente, consisteva nel ridere delle sfortuna del loro nuovo superiore; ma, presto, aveva preso un piega personale. L’altra donna aveva cominciato a chiederle aiuto sul posto di lavoro, ad offrirle il caffè e farle domande sulla sua vita privata. Olga aveva fatto lo stesso, sbattendo le ciglia sconvolta nel sentir parlare del suo divorzio.

Erzsébet si era sposata giovane. Il matrimonio non era durato molto. In un primo momento aveva dato la colpa all’età, affermando di aver agito impulsivamente e di non aver pensato alle conseguenze. In seguito, però, altri dettagli erano emersi: il loro rapporto stava facendosi più intimo e la donna poteva dire di fidarsi di più di lei.

Aveva inizialmente parlato di generica infelicità, raccontando di come fosse insoddisfatta sia nel letto che fuori. Suo marito era un uomo forse troppo freddo, forse troppo timido; Erzsébet raccontava di come, per quanto si sforzasse, proprio non riusciva ad amarlo correttamente. L’uomo si lamentava costantemente del suo comportamento, scontento per la poca dedizione nei suoi riguardi, per la casa o per il loro matrimonio.

Forse aveva ragione, forse no.

Ad onor del vero, quando Olga si era lasciata amare da Erzsébet, tutto aveva pensato fuorché la donna si stesse risparmiando. Quando entrambe avevano abbandonato i propri vestiti a terra, erano confuse, un po’ goffe; Olga cercava goffamente il piacere per sé e l’altra aveva dato a questo la priorità. 

L’aveva amata totalmente, conquistando il suo cuore per intero.

Forse Olga aveva sbagliato in questo, doveva tenerlo nascosto o riprenderselo una volta concluso l’amplesso. Non c’era riuscito. Lo aveva abbandonato tra le lenzuola del letto di Erzsébet e forse era quello il motivo per cui continuava a tornarci.

Dichiarava di volerla lasciare, di aver trovato altrove la propria felicità; ma entrambe sapevano che non era così. Olga sentiva di appartenere all’altra donna, che solo con lei poteva essere felice e completa.

Era strano sentirsi così. Era strano rendersi conto come, fino ad allora, la vita era stata parziale, deludente, infelice. Olga aveva diverse sorelle, un fratello minore che amava ed un fidanzato che - timidamente - le stringeva la mano quando erano soli. Sua madre aveva dichiarato di aver perso ormai le speranze per quanto concerneva un matrimonio; a suo dire, Olga era troppo vecchia, troppo pigra, non si impegnava abbastanza.

Magari aveva ragione, o magari no.

Forse Erzsébet conosceva la risposta (proprio come Olga ne teneva una sul suo divorzio); ma la teneva per sé, rispettando il suo posto. Ciò la faceva star male: non voleva che l’altra custodisse segreti, tenendola fuori. Desiderava condividere tutto con lei, essere la sua prima amica, la sua confidente. Forse la donna non ne aveva bisogno; forse, il suo, era un desiderio destinato a rimanere appeso. O inespresso.

Olga non sapeva davvero come riuscire ad esprimere ciò che provava. Si sentiva trascinata dalla corrente. Erzsébet era un fiume di montagna, capace di condurla per giorni nella calma più totale e poi farla precipitare giù da una cascata.

Anche adesso: dormiva contro la sua spalla, eppure Olga si sentiva dipendente dai suoi respiri. Se la donna avesse improvvisamente smesso, sarebbe precipitata nella disperazione. “ _ Non mi lasciare _ ”, avrebbe gridato, “ _ Portami con te come hai fatto sino ad ora _ ”.

Erzsébet l’avrebbe mai accontentata in questo?

Non ne aveva idea. Olga, forse, era una ballerina che danzava nella sua mano; così come la teneva in alto, altrettanto facilmente poteva lasciarla cadere giù.

Tutto ciò avrebbe dovuto infastidirla; ma era davvero così? Per quanto assurdo ed impossibile fosse, quella era diventata la loro routine. Olga si sarebbe presentata al suo appartamento dichiarando di volerla lasciare, Erzsébet ne avrebbe ascoltato i motivi senza fiatare.

Poi ci sarebbero stati baci, ansimi e gemiti contro le mura della camera da letto; che avrebbero fiaccato il loro corpo ma reso ancora più saldo il loro legame.

Che piacere perverso, si trovò a dire a se stessa. Poteva davvero disfarsene? Forse qualcuno avrebbe dovuto farlo al posto suo. Il suo fidanzato? Forse sua madre? Magari era la stessa Erzsébet a doverlo fare?

Olga sbatté le ciglia e tornò a fissare la donna. Questa continuava a dormire.

Glielo avrebbe chiesto in un’altra occasione. Di tempo ne avevano ancora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo ufficialmente a metà ed io non riesco a credere di avercela fatta fino ad esso. Forse la fine è talmente vicina che non riesco a vederla. Ciò mi da ansia, ma mi fa anche partire la presa a bene da "ancora nessuno è venuto a lanciarmi i sassi seeeee". Cosa di cui ho davvero un sacco paura.  
> Soprattutto quando guardo Ungheria, la cui occupazione in ogni au è fare la DIVORZIATA pepepeeee un attimo di serietà: non ho nulla contro Austria/Prussia/Qualsiasi sia il pg cazzo-munito con cui la shippate. Non è mia intenzione dissare le coppie; da brava multishipper sostengo tutti e sono disposta a leggere qualsiasi lavoro mi portiate sotto il naso.   
> Semplicemente, mi piace l'idea di un'Ungheria che scopre se stessa anche grazie al fallimento di una vita matrimoniale. Per quanto possa essere banale, la nostra società ancora vede nelle nozze la massima realizzazione di una coppia; la maggior parte di noi è convinta che due persone per essere davveeeero felici si debbano sposare. Onestamente - almeno di recente - mi sono trovata a mettere in discussione simile dettame e chiedermi "ma non è per questa ragione che la gente poi divorzia?". Magari non è pronta, magari il matrimonio non fa per loro.  
> In qualche modo ho portato simili domande in questa shot. Qui Ucraina e Ungheria hanno una storia, ma la vivono in una dimensione molto privata - scevra da una reale nomenclatura. Questo apparentemente crea degli attriti; ma nella realtà è una dimensione dentro cui entrambe si trovano bene. La stessa Ucraina non riesce a staccarsi - non perché il rapporto sia tossico - ma perché le dona una felicità che ritiene necessaria nella sua vita. L'attrito non è tanto tra le divergenti visioni del rapporto di coppia tra le due; ma come questo non si innesti perfettamente nella società. Due donne che non hanno un rapporto etichettato cosa sono?  
> Alla fine Ucraina non vuole davvero che questo piacere perverso sia allontanato, semplicemente riconosce il dissidio che prova e ne scende a patti.  
> Non so cosa altro dire se non grazie per essere arrivati sin qui e per star leggendo/commentando/kudosando questa raccolta!


	5. VietTai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt scelto per questa quarta giornata è: "Fake Dating".  
> Quella che segue è praticamente una flashfic, vanta qualcosa come 500 parole e poco più. Praticamente un cerotto facile da strappare.  
> Il nome che ho usato per Taiwan è YingYue che vuole (almeno sul sito che ho trovato) "riflesso lunare"; mentre quello di Vietnam è Giang, che significa invece "fiume". Questo voleva essere una sottospecie di gioco di parole: Vietnam è innamorata di Taiwan, perciò i "riflessi lunari" si trovano sullo specchio d'acqua del fiume ... sONO CRINGE LO SO POTETE DIRMELO LO ACCETTO

Era iniziato tutto nella serata di venerdì.

Giang stava aspettando la metro con le mani ben infilate nelle tasche. Faceva freddo e lei aveva di nuovo dimenticato a casa i suoi guanti. Yingyue le si era avvicinata e, con consueta allegria, le aveva chiesto che programmi avesse per il fine settimana.

Era una scenetta che si ripeteva con cadenza regolare. Giang ascoltava in silenzio i progetti dell’amica per il weekend e - volente o nolente - veniva trascinata in essi. 

Yingyue era una ragazza spensierata, che adorava fare compere ed aveva un insano pallino per i cibi dolci e chincaglierie inutili e rosa. Giang le teneva buste e pacchetti mentre aspettava uscisse dal camerino e, ogni qual volta questa le chiedeva un parere, arrossiva chiedendo retoricamente cosa le facesse credere che ne sapesse qualcosa.

Simile responso divertiva l’altra ragazza che - ora più diabolica - le si avvicinava in cerca di attenzioni ed eventuali complimenti. Giang era abituata a sentirsi prendere le mani e vederle portate sulle guance dell’amica. Era una sorta di gesto segreto, quello. Una cosa che Yingyue faceva con lei e lei soltanto.

Giang se ne era resa conto dopo settimane. E, assieme simile consapevolezza, era arrivata la scoperta della cotta per la ragazza. 

Erano stati giorni di indicibile sofferenza, dove aveva negato il tutto, pianto e riso a fasi alterne; infine, aveva pienamente accettato i suoi sentimenti per Yingyue. 

Le piaceva.

Ovvio che le piacesse una tipa del genere. Yingyue era carina, piena di energie e con una voce adorabile che rendeva tollerabile anche la parlantina a fine giornata. Giang aveva tentato vanamente di porre un rimedio, di vedere altri ragazzi e di illudersi che il suo fosse solo affetto; ma era finita comunque a guardare il soffitto - ubriaca - ripensando ai capelli lunghi di Yingyue.

Ma andava bene.

Sì, a conti fatti, andava bene. La loro era una gran bella amicizia e Giang se ne poteva definire soddisfatta. In fondo, era ancora in tempo a convincersi della temporalità del fenomeno. Yingyue l’avrebbe trascinata per boutique ancora per diverso tempo, era solo questione di perseveranza e forza di volontà.

«Ho un favore da chiederti!» dichiarò, invece, la ragazza.

Giang si girò a guardarla, ma rimase poco convinta dall’espressione grave sul viso dell’amica. Le ricordava terribilmente un cagnolino immusonito.

«Devi accettare l’invito a pranzo di mio padre» continuò Yingyue avvicinandosi, ora con tono disperato. «Perché ti ha invitato! E tu devi dire di sì! Assolutamente! Ne va del mio futuro! Devi dire di sì! Mi devi salvare! Giang, ti prego, accetta l’invito!»

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, confusa. La ragazza, davanti a lei, sembrava sinceramente angustiata da quella situazione; e lei - pur di vederla tornare a sorridere - avrebbe detto subito di sì.

Era giusto un particolare a non tornarle: «E perché dovrebbe invitarmi a pranzo tuo padre?»

Yingyue sembrò farsi improvvisamente più piccola e colpevole. I suoi occhi divennero grandi, umidi - sembrava sul punto di scoppiare a piangere.

«Perché potrei avergli detto che stiamo assieme per sfuggire ad una proposta di matrimonio» bisbigliò a capo chino l’altra ragazza, puntellando gli indici uno contro l’altro.

L’urlo fuori di sé che Giang lanciò fece girare non solo la banchina, ma l’intera stazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non smetterò mai di piangere internamente per lo sfascio che è stato questa shot.  
> Ho iniziato ad abbozzarla praticamente subito dopo aver scelto i prompt. Mi piace molto il concept del fake dating; da brava portatrice attiva di cringe, adoro l'idea di due personaggi che fingono di stare insieme per raggiungere un risultato o perché sono costretti. La mia idea era infatti quella di sviluppare il pranzo con Yao (perché, sì, per me - in questa au - Taiwan l'ha fatta lui) ed arrivare alla conclusione di Vietnam che, finalmente, confessava i suoi sentimenti.  
> Non ce l'ho fatta. Vorrei semplicemente dare la colpa a fattori esterni come il lavoro, lo studio, la pressoché totale assenza di affetto e supporto nella vita di tutti i giorni; ma so che simile fallimento è da imputare a me stessa e alla mia incapacità di lavorare per tempo alle consegne.  
> Ho voluto pubblicare comunque questa flash perché (a) mi sia da monito e mi aiuti a migliorarmi in vista di componimenti futuri e (b) sono ossessionata dall'idea di dover completare questa fanweek, a costo di usare ogni singola fibra del mio corpo e lavori-zombie la porterò a termine! tO THE WLW CONTENT AND BEYOND!


	6. EthioSey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt scelto per questa shot è "Sharing a Bed" mentre la coppia che ho scelto è la Etiopia/Seychelles.  
> Non conteggio Etiopia come OC perché, all'interno del manga, è presente un personaggio femminile che Seychelles invita a casa sua per passare qualche giorno insieme. Himaruya da bravo cane maledetto quale è non ha mai uscito il suo nome; quindi ogni fan ha fatto le sue speculazioni.  
> La shot è quindi una missing moment di quello che è successo nelle strip.  
> Buona lettura!

Etiopia tira un lungo respiro. Dopo una lunga giornata di mare come quella, solo il sonno può aiutarla a riacquistare le forze. 

I suoi occhi si fanno subito pesanti, tanto che sorride - pregustando già scenari onirici che la vedono tornare nelle splendide acque del Mar Indiano, ad osservarne la limpidezza ed ammirarne i colori. 

Il suo corpo è stanco, ma rilassato. Non ha troppo caldo o troppo freddo, è perfettamente a suo agio. Lo sbalzo di temperatura tra notte e giorno non le pesa addosso. Giusto le sue spalle sono un po’ indolenzite; ma, Etiopia pensa che la colpa sia sua poiché ha insistito nel sollevare Seychelles sulla groppa.

Era stata una sciocca: voleva cogliere di sorpresa l’isola e magari ridere della sua reazione. Questa, però, invece che strillare e pregarla di farla scendere, aveva riso di gusto e le si era aggrappata con forza. Alla fine era stata proprio Etiopia a bere acqua salata.

Non si era arrabbiata. Aveva trovato la cosa divertente, tanto che aveva preso a schizzare l’altra nazione nella speranza di “vendicare” il torto subito. La risata di Seychelles l’aveva accompagnata per tutta la giornata.

Etiopia la sente riecheggiare nella sua testa. Ne ha già nostalgia.

In compenso, può sentirla rigirarsi nel letto. Sbatte le ciglia ed osserva il soffitto, incapace di articolare un pensiero coerente a quello che sta vivendo.

Come è potuto accadere tutto questo? Certamente la colpa è in parte sua. Dopotutto è stata Etiopia a delegare all’altra l’intera organizzazione del suo viaggio; le ha lasciato carta bianca, permettendole di scegliere località, ristoranti e persino stabilimenti in spiaggia.

Seychelles è una località per lo più turistica; questo l’ha convinta a fidarsi delle sue capacità logistiche. Si è sbagliata. O meglio, no. L’isola ha organizzato per lei la migliore vacanza di sempre; ma, in perfetta linea col suo carattere, ha dimenticato giusto una cosa: prenotare la sua camera d’albergo. 

Non ne è sorpresa. Seychelles è fatta così. Si muove mossa dall’entusiasmo e questo, spesso e volentieri, la porta a trascurare particolari o snodi fondamentali per la realizzazione effettiva del progetto. C’è chi la descriverebbe come infantile; ed Etiopia è pronta a fare a botte con soggetti del genere. 

Seychelles si rigira nel letto con crescente frenesia. In un primo momento, tira le coperte verso destra; poi cambia idea e decide di restituirgliele. Si tira seduta sul materasso, sistema il lenzuolo e poi torna sotto le coperte.

Etiopia sbatte le ciglia. È questa la notte che la aspetta? Ha quasi paura ad immaginare come sarà. Forse fa ancora in tempo a riavere indietro il posto sul divano. 

Quel letto, dopotutto, non è fatto per contenere due persone; per forza di cose finiranno col contendersi le coperte. Per come stanno andando le cose, poi, c’è la non trascurabile possibilità che Seychelles abbia ancora energie da utilizzare. Certamente vincerebbe lei un’eventuale sfida.

Etiopia sospira, stanca. Deve rassegnarsi all’idea che sentirà freddo ai piedi tutta la notte.

«Mi dispiace» sente improvvisamente parlare l’isola. La sua voce è bassa, un po’ triste. «So che mi tieni il broncio; ma domani sistemerò tutto! Ti prometto che troverò una stanza tutta per te e che sarà perfetta! Splendida! Bellissima!»

«Mi costerà una fortuna...» si scopre a commentare. Non sa se Seychelles ha capito il sarcasmo della sua frase; sa, però, che si stringe improvvisamente al suo braccio. 

«Te la pago io- anzi, no! Me la farò offrire! Sono convinta che chiuderanno un occhio! Non se ne lamenteranno, te lo prometto!» le sente dire con maggior foga e convinzione. Dal tono sembra davvero preoccupata; forse, teme sul serio che si sia arrabbiata e sta cercando tutti i modi di rimediare.

Questo un po’ le dispiace. Non vuole che Seychelles stia male a causa sua. Per quanto strano possa sembrare, ad Etiopia non da fastidio che l’isola sia così. È fatta in quella maniera e lei ha accettato da tempo tutte le sue peculiarità.

«Va tutto bene; anche se dovessi pagare, non sarebbe un problema» commenta sottovoce. La sua voce trasuda di stanchezza e sonnolenza. Se la schiarisce nel tentativo di sembrare più presentabile. «E poi non mi da fastidio dormire con te. Dovrebbe essere il contrario semmai. Dopotutto sono io ad aver invaso il tuo spazio»

«A me non dai fastidio» si sente dire dalla voce morbida di Seychelles.

«Bene» sbadiglia, cercando di sistemare le coperte sopra il proprio petto. Ha di nuovo abbastanza sonno per cadere addormentata in pochi minuti. «Questo vuol dire che possiamo tornare a dormire»

Seychelles si stringe al suo braccio con più intenzione. Cautamente, porta la testa contro la sua spalla - sistemando poi i capelli in modo tale che non le vadano negli occhi. Anche se non può vederla, riesce ad immaginare perfettamente i suoi movimenti. Ha memorizzato il suo modo di giocare con le ciocche, l’acconciarle velocemente, addirittura lo spostarle su un lato o indietro. 

Vede in lei una grazia ed eleganza intrinseca. Qualche europeo potrebbe dire che è merito dei geni francesi che corrono dentro di lei; ma gli europei non hanno mai capito niente e sono convinti che tutto ciò che è bello lo abbiano creato o messo in vendita loro.

Etiopia sa che tutte le qualità di Seychelles sono sue e sue soltanto. La vede allegra, piena di energie, scherzosa e pensa che nessuno potrebbe mai eguagliarla. Non l’Europa, neppure l’Africa intera.

«Quindi non sei arrabbiata con me?»

Seychelles è tornata a parlarle, questa voce con voce più calma - forse addirittura prossima a cedere al sonno.

Etiopia sbadiglia ancora una volta, ormai incapace di nascondere la propria stanchezza. Si sente però in dovere di rispondere: «Non lo sono»

La guancia dell’isola è ora contro la sua spalla, Etiopia sente il suo respiro caldo contro la pelle e trova la cosa quasi sconveniente. Dovrebbe trarsi di lato e possibilmente scacciarla; ma, a conti fatti, non c’è spazio per simile manovra. Può solo che subire quella lenta e particolare tortura.

«Posso avere un bacio?» si sente chiedere di nuovo, questa volta da una Seychelles che sembra quasi una bambina pronta ad addormentarsi.

Arrossisce, faticando a replicare: «No»

«Perché no?» Seychelles sbadiglia, più rumorosamente di lei; anche se, persino in quello, riesce a trasmetterle una diffusa sensazione di piacevolezza.

Etiopia sospira:«Perché sto dormendo»

Ed è allora che Seychelles la colpisce ancora. La sente alzarsi dalla propria postazione e sormontarla col proprio peso. Non ha la minima idea di cosa pensi di poter fare. Il buio le circonda ed è pressoché impossibile riconoscere le linee d’espressione in simile situazione.

Etiopia lo sa ma comunque cerca di mantenere quanto più possibile un’espressione seria e indecifrabile: tiene gli occhi chiusi e tende le proprie labbra.

«Non stai dormendo» sente comunque dire dall’isola.

«Sto dormendo profondamente» replica lei, mantenendo gli occhi chiusi. «Ed anche tu cominci ad avere davvero molto sonno»

Il respiro di Seychelles contro il suo viso è quasi piacevole. Etiopia non se ne sente minacciata, anzi associa simile esperienza ad una diffusa sensazione di pace e tranquillità. Si fida dell’isola, sa che non le farebbe mai del male. Anche adesso, che quasi incombe su di lei, la sente come una presenza benigna che la protegge e la studia curiosa.

«Posso darti io un bacio?» chiede Seychelles con voce piccola, di nuovo infantile. «Così prendo sonno più velocemente»

«Beh, se prendi sonno più velocemente-» Non fa in tempo a replicare che le labbra dell’altra sono sulle sue. Etiopia rimane immobile, stordita da simile iniziativa. Le labbra dell’isola sono calde, sanno di sale marino.

Non premono contro le sue, sono quasi una presenza fantasma che aleggia sopra. È Etiopia a prolungare il contatto, a cercarle quando queste provano ad allontanarsi - a stringere a sé l’isola quando prova ad allontanarsi.

L'abbraccia, la bacia. Non con foga - non ha le forze per farlo - ma con gentilezza e trasporto. Le mani di Seychelles sono sul suo viso ed accompagnano il bacio.

Etiopia non ha idea quanto tempo passano in quella maniera; semplicemente, ad una certa è troppo stanca e torna con la testa sul cuscino.

Sente l’altra ridere, probabilmente l’ha sentita sospirare distrutta: «Ne vuoi un altro? Così per stare tranquille che dormirai?»

«Vai a dormire, Sey» esala per poi chiudere gli occhi.

La risata dell’altra è l’ultima cosa che sente prima di addormentarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nON CI POSSO CREDERE DI AVERCELA FATTA AAAAAAAA PENSAVO DAVVERO DI NON FARE IN TEMPO E MANDARE TUTTO IN VACCA  
> Che fatica. Tra ieri ed oggi ho cercato di portare a termine questa shot e - se devo essere sincera - ho temuto, fino all'ultimo, di rimanere con un lavoro incompleto e quindi fallire questa fanweek. Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto troppo; anche perché questa shot è stata una delle prime che ho promptato e ci tenevo davvero che vedesse la luce.  
> Non perché sia questo grande lavorone; ma perché c'è Seychelles all'interno e mia figlia si merita un po' di content che non la vede bashata o intrappolata a mera figurazione speciale. Certo, qui svolge il ruolo di interesse amoroso; ma - lo giuro qui ed ora! - in futuro riuscirò a darle il giusto spazio e finalmente portarla alle luci della ribalta.  
> Seychelles è uno di quei personaggi che ricordo bashato praticamente da chiunque. Non ho mai capito il perché. Nei precedenti anni, vedevo la gente prenderla in giro o ignorarla o addirittura insultarla senza un'apparente ragione. Certo, era il 2010 ed eravamo tutti un po' cringe. Da parte mia, faccio il mea culpa ed ammetto di averla ignorata assieme al resto dei personaggi femminili.  
> Il che è un peccato: perché lei è troppo carina e si merita davvero di venir sviluppata a tutto tondo. Himaruya le ha dato una personalità pimpante ed allegra ed, onestamente?, mi piace come punto di partenza. Rispetto a molti pg femminile, non è né materna né eccezionalmente delicatina. Me la immagino come questa nazione piena di energia che, appunto, vivendo di turismo sa avere a che fare con la gente e tirare fuori il meglio di sé.   
> Per quanto riguarda Etiopia. E' davvero Etiopia quella di cui ho scritto? Non si è mai capito chi fosse la nazione africana che Seychelles ospita a casa sua. Himaruya si è completamente dimenticato di lei e questa la dice lunga su quanta considerazione abbia sui personaggi femminili. Ho deciso di scrivere di lei come di Etiopia perché è una di quelle nazioni con cui le Seychelles hanno rapporti bilaterali e (al contrario del Madagascar, altra nazione molto quotata) lei non da sul mare. Questo dovrebbe essere un dato rilevante perché, nelle strip, si complimenta con Seychelles per il mare ed afferma di non esserci mai andata. Ci avrò dunque preso? Non lo sapremo mai!


	7. MonaSey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ultimo prompt che ho scelto per questa raccolta è "I'm blinded by the lights, I can't sleep until I feel your touch" dalla canzone 'Blinding Light' de The Weeknd.  
> E' in assoluto uno dei miei brani preferiti e non potevo, davvero, ignorarlo quando mi si è palesato davanti nella lista dei prompt.  
> Ho deciso di scrivere una song!fic avvalendomi di questa canzone come ost. La coppia è la Seychelles/Monaco e la storia è, in linea generale, una casino!AU.  
> Il nome che ho scelto per Monaco è Marie-Louise; mentre quello per Seychelles è Véronique.  
> Buona lettura!

Attraversa in silenzio il palco e raggiunge, in poco tempo, il microfono.

La platea la accoglie con un applauso scrosciante. C’è chi emette un fischio, chi addirittura si alza. Veronique sorride, chinando leggermente la testa in avanti a mo’ di tacito saluto.

Le mani tremano appena. Succede sempre quando sta per esibirsi. Anche la gola è improvvisamente più roca. Avrebbe dovuto bere di più. 

Véronique trae un lungo sospiro; nel suo petto, il cuore ha preso a battere furioso.

Quante persone la stanno osservando? Non ne ha idea. Forse dovrebbe contarle, potrebbe esserle d’aiuto; o magari peggiorerebbe solo la situazione, facendola precipitare nel panico.

Sbatte le ciglia e si guarda intorno, incapace di articolare un pensiero razionale. Per qualche istante, il nervosismo è talmente tanto da farle dimenticare cosa sia lì a fare.

Una figura seduta in prima fila le è, però, familiare. 

Marie-Louise sta bevendo champagne e la guarda con espressione divertita. Sembra scrutare dentro il suo animo e trovare puro intrattenimento nel suo panico. 

Vorrebbe dirle di smetterla di guardarla così; ma la musica parte improvvisamente, ricordandole cosa è venuta a fare. 

  
  


_ I've been tryna call _

_ I've been on my own for long enough _

_ Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe _

  
  
  


Ad onor del vero, mai nella sua vita Véronique aveva preso in considerazione l’idea di lavorare al Casinò La Rousse. Le era sempre sembrato un luogo losco, gestito da gente poco raccomandabili, dal quale era meglio tenersi lontani per evitare problemi.

Era pur vero che i suoi progetti, all’epoca, vertevano su altro: sognava, infatti, di sfondare nel panorama musicale e diventare in poco tempo una star. Il Casinò, perciò, era un semplice luogo che non la riguardava. 

Lo notava, certo - era impossibile non notarlo con quelle luci ed i colori - ma lo rifuggiva con nonchalance. Sapeva che Francis ci lavorava, e che era ben pagato; ma non aveva mai posto domande in merito all’impiego. 

Erano stati proprio i soldi ad avvicinarla al posto. Davanti all’ennesima porta chiusa, infatti, si era lasciata prendere dallo sconforto ed aveva chiesto all’amico cosa poteva fare questa volta per arrivare a fine mese.

L’altro le aveva suggerito di mandare il curriculum dove lavorava lui. A quanto pare, l’ultima cantante si era licenziata ed il suo capo era alla disperata ricerca di una sostituzione rapida.

  
  


_ I'm going through withdrawals _

_ You don't even have to do too much _

_ You can turn me on with just a touch, baby _

  
  


Il suo primo incontro con Marie-Louise non era stato particolarmente brillante. 

Veronique aveva creduto fosse una candidata al posto come lei ed aveva attaccato bottone quasi immediatamente, non comprendendo l’iniziale espressione di stupore che l’altra le aveva rivolto.

Le era sembrata una ragazza molto raffinata e, scherzandoci un poco, aveva affermato di poter indovinare i suoi gusti musicali in meno di un’ora. L’altra si era sistemata gli occhiali sul viso ed aveva accettato la sfida.

In un primo momento, questo responso (pressoché immediato) l’aveva sorpresa. Ridendo, aveva dichiarato come l’altra fosse competitiva e di come questa fosse senza dubbio una grande qualità. 

Erano, quindi, iniziate le domande e - a tempo scaduto - Véronique aveva, non solo, tirato fuori i generi preferiti ma anche i gruppi più ascoltati dell’alta ragazza. 

Marie-Louise aveva sbattuto le ciglia mantenendo un’espressione indecifrabile; per poi annuire ed affermare che il posto era suo. Questo l’aveva fatta ridere, affermando che il suo voleva essere solo un gioco con cui passare il tempo e non un modo per farla andar via.

L’altra, però, si era alzata ed aveva abbandonato la stanza lasciandola in un profondo stato di shock. 

  
  


_ I look around and _

_ Sin City's cold and empty (Oh) _

_ No one's around to judge me (Oh) _

_ I can't see clearly when you're gone _

  
  


Naturalmente la verità era venuta fuori a pochi giorni dall’inizio del suo incarico. Francis aveva riso fino alle lacrime per l’espressione che aveva messo su, continuando a ripetere che - se Véronique avesse potuto vedersi - anche lei non avrebbe saputo resistere.

In un altro momento, questo l’avrebbe infastidita; avrebbe colpito la spalla dell’amico, nel tentativo di farlo rinsavire e fornirle maggiori informazioni. Questa volta, però, la vergogna era troppa. Véronique continuava a pensare a quanto ridicola doveva essere sembrata al proprio Capo e di come questo, certamente, avrebbe avuto delle conseguenze sul suo lavoro.

In un primo momento era intenzionata a scusarsi con Marie-Louise. Pianificava di aspettarla davanti all’ufficio, di attenderla davanti la macchina o di avvicinarla se mai l’avesse raggiunta in sala. L’imbarazzo, però, era sempre troppo.

Véronique sentiva il cuore in gola ogni qualvolta i loro sguardi si incrociavano. I ricordi del loro primo incontri erano stati velocemente snaturati, facendola sembrare una maleducata che - non solo - non riconosceva il proprio datore di lavoro, addirittura si prendeva confidenze di ogni tipo.

Il fatto che, poi, Marie Louise non l’avvicinasse le faceva supporre il peggio. L’aveva presa in antipatia? Contava di licenziarla non appena si fosse palesata un’alternativa? Il non sapere la stava facendo impazzire. 

  
  


_ And I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights _

_ No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch _

_ I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night _

_ Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust _

  
  


Francis era diventato una valida spalla su cui piangere e lamentarsi. Certo, il più delle volte minimizzava la situazione; ma, almeno, le offriva da bere al bancone ad esibizione finita.

L’alcool gratis era una delle piccole gioie di quel lavoro.

Veronique doveva pensare da sola ai costumi e al tipo di performance che doveva mettere su ogni sera; ma almeno, lentamente, stava stringendo rapporti di fiducia con altri collaboratori. Gli impiegati del casinò avevano personalità tranquille, pazienti; trattavano i clienti con la massima cura ed educazione, ma non esitavano a cacciarli fuori qualora la situazione andava scaldandosi. 

Ad esempio, durante una delle sue serate, Veronique si era sentita tirare il vestito verso il basso in più occasioni. Ad agire era un uomo di mezza età, chiaramente ubriaco, che ci teneva davvero tanto a vedere se fosse o meno scura anche sotto. 

Questo l’aveva davvero tanta spaventata. Certo, Francis era intervenuto appena aveva potuto ed il tipo era stato allontanato; ma l’atmosfera si era fatta pesante, tanto che Veronique aveva esitato a tornare in scena.

A venirle a parlare era stata, inaspettatamente, proprio Marie-Louise.

Lei stava mettendo via i suoi costumi - certa che avrebbe perso il lavoro a momenti - e l’apparizione della proprietaria del locale aveva solo che confermato la sua teoria. L’altra donna, però, non aveva fatto parola di un suo eventuale licenziamento.

Le aveva invece chiesto come stesse, dichiarando che questo tipo di esperienza non si sarebbe mai più ripetuta e che i tavolini sotto al palco erano ora di suo esclusivo uso e consumo.

Questo, un poco, l’aveva confusa. Perché aveva fatto una cosa del genere?

«Potresti continuare a farti domande del genere. Oppure salire sul palco e cantare qualcosa per me» aveva, allora, dichiarato l’altra donna con nonchalance. «Dopotutto, i miei gusti già li sai» 

  
  


_ I'm running out of time _

_ 'Cause I can see the sun light up the sky _

_ So I hit the road in overdrive, baby, oh _

  
  


Marie-Louise era, anzitutto, una donna misteriosa. 

I suoi gusti musicali potevano essere facilmente interpretabile; ma lo stesso non si poteva dire sulla sua personalità e sulle sue intenzioni. Dopo mesi dall’inizio dell’impiego, Veronique proprio non riusciva a capire se stesse o meno simpatica all’altra donna.

Questa aveva preso ad assistere a tutti i suoi spettacoli serali, prendendo posto al tavolo subito sotto al porco e portando con sé il suo lavoro d’ufficio. Aveva un’espressione assorta mentre leggeva e non pareva minimamente infastidita dagli acuti che Veronique raggiungeva durante l’esibizione.

Una volta le aveva domandato se preferisse un altro genere rispetto a quello che proponeva; questa aveva sbattuto le ciglia, per poi affermare con tono ovvio: «Certo che mi piace, è il mio genere preferito. E tu lo sai».

Questo l’aveva un po’ turbata; ma in generale, tutto in Marie-Louise produceva in lei una reazione simile. Questa era una donna avvenente ed elegante; portava spesso e volentieri una lunga treccia di lato - a parte per le occasioni speciali, dove invece sfoggiava capigliature raffinate e complesse.

I suoi occhi viola - di una sfumatura leggermente più chiara rispetto a quella di Francis - erano magnetici. Veronique spesso si ritrovava a guardarli e, colta sul fatto, cercava di svagare. 

Avevano, infatti, preso a passare insieme il loro tempo una volta finito il turno. Veronique era stanca e spesso e volentieri voleva solo riempirsi la bocca di alcool per non parlare; ma le domande di Marie-Louise sulla sua vita riuscivano a tenerla concentrata.

Era bello conversare con lei nonostante la stanchezza addosso.   
  


_ The city's cold and empty (Oh) _

_ No one's around to judge me (Oh) _

_ I can't see clearly when you're gone _

  
  


Innamorarsi le era sempre venuto facile. Una parte di lei dava la colpa a Marie-Louise per quel suo riuscire a rimanere misteriosa ed affascinante nonostante il tempo passasse. 

Più Veronique la conosceva e più le sembrava che i particolari fondamentali della sua vita e del suo carattere le sfuggissero. Forse era una caratteristica propria dell’altra donna, una qualità che avrebbe dovuto celebrare ed invidiare; ma, ad onor del vero, spesso Veronique se ne sentiva irritata.

La guardava e si domandava cosa lo sguardo ermetico della donna celasse. Divertimento? Attrazione? Insofferenza? Per Véronique era stato facile innamorarsi: aveva trovato affascinanti i gesti eleganti dell’altra donna, aveva imparato a ridere delle sue battute sottili ed arrossiva emozionata ogni qual volta la notasse vicino al palco.

Marie-Louise poteva dire lo stesso di lei? Cosa nascondeva nel suo animo? Che genere di sentimento le precludeva? Si vergognava a fare domande. Temeva un responso negativo, se non addirittura un allontanamento.

Questa era una cosa che Véronique non avrebbe mai potuto accettare. Magari, in passato, quando erano ancora due sconosciute. Ma lo erano mai state? Véronique aveva subito oltrepassato la soglia e questo, probabilmente, aveva reso il loro rapporto più stretto di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere.

  
  


_ And I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights _

_ No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch _

_ I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night _

_ Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust _

  
  


Finirci a letto insieme non era stata minimamente conteggiata come ipotesi fattibile.

Per quanto ne sapeva Véronique, la sua vita poteva continuare benissimo come stava procedendo. Lei si sarebbe esibita, Marie-Louise l’avrebbe ascoltata e dopo - sul tardi, mentre Francis puliva i bicchieri - si sarebbero scambiate il racconto della giornata e altre storie. 

Certo, negli ultimi tempi, l’altra donna aveva cominciato ad invitarla fuori a cena o a serate di beneficenza; ma Véronique non riusciva a capire se, dietro a simili serate, ci fossero presupposti romantici o mero spirito d’amicizia. Avrebbe voluto chiederlo. Lo aveva chiesto. E Marie-Louise l’aveva baciata.

Farci l’amore era stato un passaggio successivo che lei, forse per la troppa attesa, non aveva esitato a compiere. Le mani dell’altra donna avevano viaggiato sul suo corpo, accarezzandolo e graffiandolo - in un’alternanza di dolore e piacere che l’aveva fatta gemere sempre più forte. Aveva tolto gli occhiali appannati dal viso di Marie-Louise e ne aveva baciato prima il naso e poi le guance.

«Il mio piccolo usignolo» l’aveva chiamata tra un bacio e l’altro, facendola arrossire. «Come ho potuto credere che mi sarebbe bastato ascoltarti?»    
  
  


_ I'm just calling back to let you know (Back to let you know) _

_ I could never say it on the phone (Say it on the phone) _

_ Will never let you go this time (Ooh) _

  
  


Il solo ricordo di quella serata le scalda il cuore.

Véronique sa che non dovrebbe far vagare la propria testa quando canta, rischia di deconcentrarsi; ma le è impossibile ignorare lo sguardo di Marie-Louise sul palco. Dentro di lei un fuoco divampa nel sentirsi osservata dalla donna. Desidera che questa smani per averla, che la desideri e la raggiunga a spettacolo finito.

Nel momento in cui i suoi sentimenti si sono rivelati, è stato facile capire quale fosse l’essenza vera della donna. Véronique ha riconosciuto un animo appassionato dietro una maschera ammiccante, l’ha vista e sentita vita mentre l’amava e questo è bastato per farla perdere ancora più facilmente nei suoi sentimento.

Se prima l’affascinava con quell’alone di mistero, ora è questa passione a consumarla. Véronique la vuole stringere a sé e sentirla vicina -  _ viva _ .

Si esibisce in un ultimo brano e, ancora preda del proprio entusiasmo, esegue un rapido inchino. Il suo viso è sudato e le corde vocali sono calde per quanto si è sforzata.

A pochi metri da lei, seduta al proprio posto, Marie-Louise le sorride.

È talmente felice di vederla così che Véronique sorride a sua volta.   
  
  


_ I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights _

_ No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non posso credere di aver finito questa raccolta. Mi pare assurdo. In questi ultimi giorni non facevo che strisciare da una storia all'altra, piangendomi addosso su quanto il contenuto non mi piacesse o soddisfarlo. E' ancora così; ma, complice il fatto che non ho abbandonato il lavoro a metà, mi sento anche di esultare per il risultato raggiunto.  
> In realtà, mi dispiace se questi lavori (soprattutto gli ultimi) sono stati di una qualità infima e non sono riusciti a rendere giustizia alla bellezza delle coppie che ho deciso di trattare. Mi sono ripromessa che, in un futuro prossimo, le riprenderò in mano e (con più calma) smaltirò l'onta dell'avere eseguito un lavoro raffazzonato.   
> Questa MonaSey, ad esempio, nonostante avesse delle buone premesse, è uscita molto superficiale e poco convincente. Il che è davvero un peccato. Le casinò!AU sono un sacco interessanti; se ne trovano poche in giro e, tuttavia, trasudono di quell'atmosfera da Ocean's Eleven mista a malavitosi che simpano per la cantante. Per fortuna in questa au, Seychelles ricambia i sentimenti che Monaco prova per lei ed - anzi - riescono facilmente a vivere la loro storia d'amore.   
> Come avevo detto nel precedente lavoro, Seychelles è un personaggio interessantissimo, che si merita tutto l'amore del mondo. In questa AU è forse un po' più seria, ma perché la immaginavo come un personaggio più adulto che - più che fare i salti di gioia per ogni cosa - prova sempre una generica grande ansia.  
> Per quanto riguarda Monaco, io vorrei davvero che himaruya le dedicasse molto più spazio. Perché se lo merita, è davvero super interessante come pg ed io adoro la sua smug face. Vorrei troppo vederla interagire di più con Francia, con Genova (che himaruya ha uscito, btw) e naturalmente con Seychelles. cON CUI HA DELLE RELAZIONI CANONICHE CHE AAAAAA SONO TROPPO CARINE QUESTE DUE!! CHE SHIP RAGA!! CHE SHIP!! altro che con Seborga, MonaSey ship della vita!
> 
> Sclero a parte, colgo l'occasione per ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno recensito questo lavoro. MikiRise, Akichin, NatsuRai. I vostri commenti sono stati bellissimi, in più di un'occasione mi hanno commosso e migliorato la giornata. Grazie per aver apprezzato un lavoro come questo e per avermi sostenuto! Ringrazio anche Ofeliet per avermi sopportato nel mentre scleravo durante la stesura e tutti quelli che hanno lasciato kudos a questa raccolta. Siete stati meravigliosi! Grazie!


End file.
